Singing, iPod's, and Heartbreak
by Kpfan72491
Summary: A weird ghost cast the town of Amity Park in a Spell to sing. Will it break and tear apart Danny and Sam's friendship or bring them closer together. Songfic
1. He Said She said

1**Hey guys, It's KPFan72491 here again with a new story. Now I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just have writers block. Now I was listening to my iPod and I thought I would love to hear these song in a DP fic. So most of the songs you might not recognize but I'll find them on myspace or youtube or livevideo so you can get an idea on how the song sounds like. In this chapter the songs are He said, she said by Ashley Tisdale. Here is the link (no spaces) http// youtube . com/ watch?v 4sTHw7HEfHo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or He said she said.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our story begins with fight not unfair, with a ghost who was very aware. This story might be long, but this ghost will give everyone the gift of song.

"Stupid ghost" Danny yelled shooting ice out of his ice.

"Temper Danny" Sam said warning Danny.

"Who are you?" Danny commanded at the unknown ghost.

" I am Isabella and I am the ghost of song" The ghost was beautiful. She had Blue eyes and long brown hair. "Oh look at the time. I must be going and since I didn't get my job done, I will have to leave the whole town singing until you finish it for me. You won't stop until you finish my job." And the ghost vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" Sam asked looking up at the sky.

"No clue" Danny answered

"Doesn't matter. We have to get going, or we'll be late for school." Tucker told them.

"I could have stopped her" Danny complained

**(At Casper high)**

The trio walk into school. However, Danny stops dead on his track when he sees Paulina.

"Uh...uh...uhhhhhh...hiii hii PPPPaulina" Danny studdered

"Eww" Pauline said to Danny as she flipped her long wavy hair.

"I think she reaalllly likes you man." Tuck mocked Danny

"Shut up Tuck" Sam said to tuck. Sam punched Tucker and smirked.

"I think I'm going to ask her to the dance this Friday" Danny said

"Why????????" Sam questioned. Danny had no clue she was in love with him. But the funny thing is nither did Sam. She was as clueless as Danny.

" If you were her..."

"I would sing... 'Ding Dong the witch is DEAD!'" Sam sang as she danced.

"Seriously Sam"Danny pleaded

"I would say..."

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh

he got what he needs to impressin'

just look at the way that he dressin'

ain't no question chicks like wooo.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic

she blowin' your mind with her asset

so Jessica Alba fantastic,

instant classic boys like oooh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

she said boy where you been at

stop talking let's get with it

just like that they.

He said you're amazing

she said then why ya waiting

no more deliberating

what you doin' let's get to it

just like that they.

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure

he do everything to get with her

he say anything to convince her.

Money spent to diamonds send her.

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it

she lovin' the fact that she's gifted

everything he do she gets lifted

feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

she said boy where you been at

stop talking let's get with it

just like that they.

He said you're amazing

she said then why ya waiting

no more deliberating

what you doin' let's get to it

just like that they

One night with you,

boy just one night with you,

all the things we could do,

every day I think of

One night with you

no one else but us two

all our dreams would come true

if we'd just get together.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'

she said boy where you been at

stop talking let's get with it

just like that they

He said you're amazing

she said then why ya waiting

no more deliberating

what you doin' let's get to it

just like that they

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more that he said she said.

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more that he said she said."

"Really Sam?" Danny asked her

"Why wouldn't she?" Sam smiled at Danny

"Thanks Sam" Danny ran to asked her. But what Sam didn't know he really wanted to ask her.

"Yeah, whatever" Sam frowned

"You got it bad..." Tucker smirked

"Shut up" Sam yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**

I


	2. Goin' Crazy

1**Hey Guys. I have up to 9 chapters written. But this is just chapter 2. LOL. Well I hope to get more reviews. I already have 9 chapters so I won't update until get at least 5. That's not a lot. Well the songs in this chapter are called Material Girl by Madonna (no spaces for the links) http :// youtube. com / watch?v 3tYLo9FkqNc , Goin Crazy by Ashley Tisdale http :// youtube. com / watch?vmwjvwJllxog , Could it be by my IDOL Christy Carlson Romano (BTW it's a D/S vid) http / watch?vugcrUghSSBU , and Dear Angel by April Sixth ( Also a DP vid) http /watch?v35YCaR4s6co . Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom... Butch Hartman does, or Material Girl... Madonna does, or Goin Crazy... Ashley Tisdale does, or Could it be... Christy Carlson Romano does, and finally... I do not own Dear Angel... April Sixth does.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Last time on Danny Phantom..._

"_Really Sam?" Danny asked her_

"_Why wouldn't she?" Sam smiled at Danny_

"_Thanks Sam" Danny ran to asked her. But what Sam didn't know he really wanted to ask her._

"_Yeah, whatever" Sam frowned_

"_You got it bad..." Tucker smirked_

"_Shut up" Sam yelled._

--------- ----------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------ ----------- ------------- ---------

"Grr. Tuck, I just can't stand her" Sam teeth were grinding. She had her hands in a fist.

"I need a guy who can buy me everything." Paulina said passing Tucker and Sam.

"I heard Fenton was going to get you something if you started going out with him." Ashley informed Paulina.

"_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be_

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Living in a material world (material)_

_Living in a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)_

_Living in a material world_

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)_

_Living in a material world"_

"That's WHY I CAN'T STAND HER!!!!!!!" Sam yelled.

Danny popped out of nowhere. "Paulinawouldyouliketogodancewitme?" Danny spilled it all in one breath.

"Yes" Paulina hugged Danny

"Really?" Danny asked

Paulina: " _Something about your style got me freakin' out _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_You're really laid back and you play it smooth _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm tripping on you _

_Boy, I'm feeling something real and _

_I don't know what to do _

_So excited, I can't hide it _

_Got my eyes on you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_Want to be your baby _

_I don't know what to do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_It's just the way you're moving _

_I really wish you knew, what you do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_You're so sensational, I think you've got it all _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_And I like the way you're unpredictable _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_Won't you come to me, just like I wished _

_Hey boy, hey boy _

_'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel this _

_It's a chance that I just can miss oh _

_Boy, I'm feeling something real and _

_I don't know what to do _

_So excited, I can't hide it _

_Got my eyes on you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_Want to be your baby _

_I don't know what to do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_It's just the way you're moving _

_I really wish you knew, what you do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_Got me losing my mind _

_Boy wish were mine _

_Why don't you send me a sign _

_I've been losing my sleep _

_Think I'm falling too deep _

_Don't know what it is you do to me _

_What you do to me _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_Want to be your baby _

_I don't know what to do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_It's just the way you're moving _

_I really wish you knew, what you do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_Goin' crazy _

_Want to be your baby _

_I don't know what to do _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_It's just the way you're moving _

_I really wish you knew, what you do _

_I can't take my eyes off you"_

Sam stomped off. "Sam wait" Danny went chasing after her "Come on Sam wait a second." The goth girl stopped. "What's wrong?" Sam didn't respond.

But just in time before they get in another argument, Tucker came to the rescue. "Hey, you both should get away from each other right this second." Tucker said. "Let me talk to Sam and then I'll talk to you Danny. Here have a paper and... I don't know write a letter." Danny left leaving Sam and Tucker alone to talk. "What's up?" Tucker asked her?

"She doesn't care about him.. sniff She doesn't lo..." Sam stopped but tucker just smiled and said nothing. "Tucker stop thinking that, I don't love Danny"

"I never said you did. But anyway, If Danny was here, what would you say to him?"

"That he's a jerk, an ass, and..."

"_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_It's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_Oh yeah that is you._

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_That is you_

_Oh it's you."_

"You love Danny"

"Shut up"

Mean While...

"What is wrong with her. I'll write her a letter." Danny closed his eye and started singing.

"_Dear angel of mine,_

_Where do I start to express how I feel?_

_Well, my love's gone blind._

_Now all that I feel is what I hear._

_Your words rip and tear, and_

_through my heart so weak and pure._

_Now I find myself wanting to die…_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_So I break you away, away, away from me._

_As I sit here alone_

_thinking about everything that you said._

_You know since I'm alone._

_Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead._

_Cause without you my life's gone down..._

_What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I break you away, away, away from me._

_And I don't know…I'll break you away!_

_Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me._

_Sincerely Yours._"

"Oh no"


	3. 52 Saturdays

1**Hey guys. I know I said 5 reviews but I can't be filling up my notebook and not updating. So Here's a freebie but please update if u the story. :D. In this chapter (no spaces for the link) the songs are Teacher's Pet by Christy Carlson Romano.. http// youtube. com / watch?vSNsUYcnhawI , Hey Juliet by LMNT... http/ youtube. com / watch?vle8vixtpX6Q , and 52 Saturdays from the MTV show KAYA (for the link it's the first song you here. And for the lyrics for the second half of the song I had to type it by ear)http// www. myspace. com / mtvkaya . SO I hope you like the chapter and Please Review. BTW in the story Sam and Gregor were dating for a little over a year.**

**I do not own blah Danny blah Phantom... Teacher's Pet, Hey Juliet, or 52 Saturdays.**

**---------- ----------------- ------------- ------------- --------------- --------------**

Danny and Sam were walking to their class from different directions but they met at the door of there class. "Oh...Hey Danny" Sam had her head looking at the ground the whole time.

"Hi Sam" Danny reasoned

Sam lift her head up to look into Danny's eye. "Look Danny I'm sorry I stomped off"

"It's okay"

The bell ranged and they rushed inside the classroom.

"Good Morning class. We have a new student." Mr. Lancer announced to his students.

"I wonder who it can be this time. The last person we had was..." Sam was tell Danny and tucker but Mr. Lancer said.

"Elliot Thomas"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Tucker, Sam, and Danny said in unison.

"Hi Guys" Elliot greeted.

"Ugh" Sam growled

"And let me just say this Mr. Lancer, it's such a pleasure to meet you" Elliot told Mr. Lancer.

"Oh Please, like he didn't meet him before. He's such a Teacher's Pet." Sam then raised her hand. "Mr. Lancer can I just say that you are my favorite teacher and I want to be your Teacher's Pet"

Sam: "_Hey (ah ah)_

_Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Be Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Be Huddled And Cuddled As Close To You As I Can Get_

_mmhmmm _

_Teacher's pride ahhhh_

_I Wanna be Teacher's pride_

_I Wanna be graded for rated the one most likely at your side_

Sam get's out of her seat

_I Wanna learn all that you can teach me_

_one class will do at the start_

_I'm sure with a little homework_

_I'll graduate to your heart your heart_

_Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Be Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Take Homma Deploma_

_And Show Ma That You Love Me Too_

_So I Can Be Teacher's Pet_

_Long After School Is Through_

_I Wanna learn all that you can teach me_

_one class will do at the start_

_I'm sure with a little homework_

_I'll graduate to your heart your heart_

_(I'll graduate_ _to your heart your heart) _

_To your heart_

_(I'll graduate_ _to your heart your heart) _

Sam gets up on the desk which are now put together

Whispers

_I wanna be_

_I gotta be_

_(teacher's pet)_

_( teacher)_

_I wanna be_

_I gotta be_

_(teacher's pet)_

_(teacher)_

_I wanna be_

_I gotta be_

_Teacher's pet_

_I Wanna be teacher's pet_

_I Wanna take homma diploma_

_And Show Ma that you love me too yeah_

_So I can be teachers pet_

_I wanna be teacher's pet _

_I wanna be teacher's pet_

_Long after school is through _

_(I wanna be)_

_(I gotta be)_

_teacher's pet_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I gotta be)_

_teacher's pet_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I gotta be)_

_teacher's pet_

Sam jumped up and down

_I gotta gotta gotta gotta be_

_Teacher's pet_

_I've got to be_

_Teacher's pet_

_I wanna wanna be Teacher's pet_

_Long after school is through _

_Yeah_"

"Ms. Manson...DETENTION!"

At the end of class Elliot stopped Sam before she left. "What do you want Gregor...Oh I mean Elliot"

"Come on. I came back for you."

Elliot: _"Hey Juliet..._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey I've been watching you. _

_Every little thing you do._

_Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class,_

_makes my heart beat fast._

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make you real_

_but your lips are sealed. _

_That ain't no big deal._

_Cuz I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why you trying to do without me. _

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_Chorus_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine. _

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe some day you and me can run away._

_I just want you to know._

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees._

_Beggin' please, baby please._

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',_

_"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_A smile or a glance _

_Give me one more chance_

_Cause I know you really want me. _

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why you tryin' to do without me. _

_When you got me _

_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet._

_I think you're fine_

_you really blow my mind_

_Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know._

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet _

_Hey Juliet_

_I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why you tryin' to do without me. _

_When you got me. Where you want me._

_If you want us to stay forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So-hear-me-when I-say_

_Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think your fine_

_you really blow my mind_

_maybe someday_

_you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet(hey hey juliet)_

_I think your fine_

_you really blow my mind_

_maybe someday_

_you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet (they hey juliet)_

_Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet) _

_Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet) _

_Hey Juliet"_

"Oh yeah well.."

"_I remember everything we did_

_Got it all written down in my head._

_A diary of all the Saturdays._

_Hung around_

_while you drove around_

_with your friends_

_Then you phone too late_

_Hell yeah_

_You were really there for me._

_What a stupid girl_

_Was I so_

_Deaf, dumb, and blonde_

_So stressed out_

_till I spit you out_

_52 Saturdays_

_A year I wasted_

_Saturdays_

_You stole them all away from me_

_Goodbye_

_Now give me back my life_

_That September I lost everything_

_Because of you_

_my friends forgot my name_

_They're over me_

_Never call on Saturdays_

_Every lie_

_Every warning sign_

_I didn't care_

_'cause I was in too deep_

_Hell yeah_

_Now the blind can see_

_What a stupid girl_

_Was I her_

_Same sad song_

_So stressed out_

_till I spit you out_

_52 Saturdays_

_A year I wasted_

_Saturdays_

_You stole them all away from me_

_Goodbye_

_Now give me back_

_Only one day with your arms around me_

_wasn't too much to ask for._

_Only one year I had_

_I won't stand here anymore._

_52 Saturdays_

_A year I wasted_

_Saturdays_

_You stole them all away from me_

_Goodbye_

_Now give me back _

_52 Saturdays_

_A year I wasted_

_Saturdays_

_You stole them all away from me_

_Goodbye_

_Now give me back my life_

_My life."_

Sam ran in tears.

"Stay away from her." Danny warned Elliot. Danny ran after her.

**--------------- ------------- -------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------**

**I hoped you liked it. **


	4. Rewind

1**Hi again. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. I went out on black Friday and got the Nick Scene it game. It has a lot of Danny Phantom questions ans scenes in it. Anyway, I glad you like my story. I know there is a lot of singing and not a lot of talking, but that's what you get reading a musical. I just finished chapter 10 and has more singing then there can be in one normal chapter also in chapter 7. I also forgot to tell you that Sam has long hair in my fic and everyone is 16. But I must warn you that this chapter is shot that is why I am giving chapter 5 sooner then when I really give it you the chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In this chapters It features "Cry" by Mandy Moore, "Sally's song" by Fiona Apple... and "Rewind" by Christy Carlson Romano. And please play the songs to give an idea on what it sounds like in the story cause I know you haven't heard Rewind cause it just came out on Christy's myspace a couple of weeks ago. I hope you like the chapter.**

**I do not know DP, Cry, Sally's song, or Rewind a.k.a. my favorite song.**

**--------- ----------- --------- ------------------ ---------- ------------ -------- ------------- **

Danny ran after Sam. He found her by a tree on a hill. "Sam are you okay?" There was no answer. " What are you thinking about?"

"Huh... yeah yeah yeah" Sam said looking at the ground.

"Why did you ever go out with that guy anyway?" Danny asked her.

"Danny do you remember when we were little, we first met right here. Well really in kindergarten but we kinda became friends here. You were crying and I just remember me wanting to be your friend." **(Listen to it http // youtube. com / watch?v3WA7IiHXXM )**

Sam:_ "I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_cry..moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) (Forever was in your eyes)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby cry!_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you!_

_I wanted to know you!"_

"I know you want to know about Elliot, but I have a confession."Sam was telling Danny.

"Okay Sam but you have to Promise me that you won't go out with him."

"Fine Danny I promise but I..."

"Danny " Paulina came running towards them.

"Ugh! Danny just leave alone forever." Sam ran away crying.

It started to rain and get dark. Sam was walking home. And just started to sing to herself. **(http // youtube. com / watch?v4QgICDf0bE) **

"_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one"_

Sam entered her house "Mom I'm home and not eating dinner. Going to my room." Sam went up stairs soaking went. She entered her room and laid on her bed. **( http //youtube. com / watch?vjLqiwxp4arA) **

"_I didn't think_

_before the words came coming out._

_Out of sink_

_between my logic_

_and my mouth._

_I said some things_

_at the time I've might of meant._

_But time brings,_

_only replays and regret._

_If I could just rewind_

_I would erase all that I said,_

_get it out of my head. _

_We'd be fine _

_if I rewind ,_

_I would undo all my mistakes._

_My hear could un break. _

_I'd rewind._

_I'd rewind._

_A simple face, _

_let me standing here alone._

_Out a phase,_

_with my fantasy un hope._

_Things could change,_

_yeah a girl can always dream._

_But come a day, _

_But love is harder then it seems._

_If I could just rewind_

_I would erase all that I said,_

_get it out of my head. _

_We'd be fine _

_if I rewind. _

_I would undo all my mistakes._

_My hear could un break._

_I'd rewind._

_I'd rewind,_

_not repeat ._

_I'd pause awhile,_

_before I'd speak ._

_I'd skip ahead._

_Past the pain._

_Rewrite the end, _

_so you would stay._

_If I could just rewind_

_I would erase all that I said,_

_get it out of my head. _

_We'd be fine, _

_if I rewind _

_I would undo all my mistakes._

_My heart could un break._

_I'd rewind._

_I'd rewind,_

_not repeat ._

_I'd rewind,_

_to another day._

_I'd rewind,_

_not repeat ._

_I'd rewind,_

_and you would stay._

_I'd rewind_

_not repeat (I'd rewind)_

_I'd pause awhile (I"d pause awhile)_

_I'd rewind_

_I'd rewind._

Sam stopped singing. She heard a knock on her door. Who was it?

-------- -------- --------- --------- ------------ ------------ ---------- ------------ -------------

**Told you it was short but once again I'll tell you they are speaking by singing. So their conversations are by song ASH!. I hope you liked it, and always remember to review. **


	5. No Such Thing

1**Hey I told you guys I would update soon. This chapter has a lot songs so just read em and listen to em. Ash! (Looks with Ash with a glare) this story includes All you need is love by the Beatles, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, See you again by Miley Cyrus, True Friend by Hannah Montana , No such thing by Christy Carlson Romano, I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith, and Unbelievable by Kaci Brown. I really had Promise in this chapter but I decided put it in the next chapter. I hope You like this chapter. All my chapters have a lot of thought of me putting the song in the perfect stop. Also I really hope you are listening and reading the song because they are singing what is what they are really saying but only in song. Also in See you again I changed the name Leslie to Valerie and Miley to Sammy.**

**I don't blah Danny or the songs. I just own the story.**

**---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------**

_Last time on Danny Phantom..._

_I'd rewind_

_I'd rewind._

_Sam stopped singing. She heard a knock on her door. Who was it?_

**---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------**

"Chill Sam it's me." Tucker entered Sam's room and sat on her bed next to her there were purple candles everywhere. "Everything okay? Val called me saying that Danny was asking her what was with you. She said you were just being Sammy.

"I don't want to talk" Sam said throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine, just listen. All you need is ...LOVE!" Tucker turned on Sam's iHome put his iPod in it and started singing (**http // youtube. com / watch?vrLxTpsIVzzo**)

Tucker:

"_Love, love, love,_

_love, love, love,_

_love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done. (Love, love, love)_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. (Love, love, love)_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,_ (_Love, love, love)_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made.(Love, love, love)_

_No one you can save that can't be saved. (Love, love, love)_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time, (Love, love, love)_

_It's easy._

_All you need is love,_

_all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, _

_love, love is all you need._

_Love, love, love, _

_love, love, love, _

_love, love, love._

_All you need is love,_

_all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, _

_love is all you need._

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known. (Love, love, love)_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown. (Love, love, love)_

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. (Love, love, love)_

_It's easy._

_All you need is love,_

_all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love,_

_love is all you need._

_All you need is love (all together now)_

_All you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_

_love is all you need_

_love is all you need_

(phade)"

"Or jealously"

"Tuck what are do you mean?"

"Make Danny jealous" Tucker had a this going to be a disaster smirk on his face.

"No I won't stick to that level."

"Fine you lose him to Paulina then." Tucker left . Leaving Sam to think.

"Oh Danny, why do you do this to me."

(** http // /watch?v2PWfB4lurT4 **)

"_I've been awake for a while now_

_You make me feel like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna to say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Sam lied in her bed

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it stats in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'cause you make me smile baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while"_

"Sam! Come down here. We have to talk about Elliot." Her Parents yelled at her from downstairs.

"Uh-Oh"

(Next Day)

Sam walking to school by herself, thinking about what her parents talked to her about last night. But really inside all she could really think about is Danny.

( **http :// youtube. com / watch?vKyTOQxzL97o **)

"_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_I have a heart that will _

_Never be tamed _

_I knew you were somethin' special _

_When you spoke my name _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I've got a way of knowin' _

_When somethin' is right _

_I feel like I must have known you _

_In another life _

_'Cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Valerie said_

_"Oh, she's just bein' Sammy" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, it can rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I got this crazy feelin' _

_Deep inside _

_when You call and ask to see me _

_Tomorrow night _

_I'm not a mind reader _

_But I'm readin' the signs _

_that you can't wait _

_To see me again _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Valerie say_

_"Oh, she's just bein' Sammy" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, it can rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Valerie say_

_"Oh, she's just bein' Sammy" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, it can rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again"_

"I'm acting dumb" All of sudden she was in the school right next to Danny's locker. "Danny I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay"

"No, you're my best friend and I shouldn't act like that. Maybe it was the whole Greg..Elliot thing." ( **http // www. livevideo. com / video / DannyPhan6756 / 8EBBF2DC833E4589ACF67A03A94C908F / dxs-true-friend.aspx** )

"_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend"_

"Thank you for defending me" Sam said as she was hugging Danny.

"Well that's what friends are for and he was your Prince Charming. Ha Ha., Mr. Perfect"

Sam: ( http :// youtube. com / watch?vO6D23PpC334 )

"_Yeah Yeah._

_Don't try to tell me,_

_that everything could be._

_Just like the movies._

_Cuz I've heard it all before._

_You live and breathe it, _

_But I don't believe it. _

_There's no point in dreaming,_

_cuz I've heard it all before._

_It's not a magical world. _

_And I'm not a fool like those other girls_

_There's no such thing,_

_as Mr. Perfect._

_There's no such thing,_

_as lucky stars._

_There's no such thing,_

_as a happy ending, _

_cuz all that brings is a broken heart._

_Now I'm tired of pretending,_

_and I'm sick of this end,_

_when life goes by._

_There's no such thing._

_There's no such thing_

_Stop the confusion, _

_it's all an allusion._

_The apple is poison._

_The glass slipper never fits._

_So mirror mirror, _

_you never deliver._

_The fairytales over,_

_and reality begins._

_It's not magical world._

_I'm not waiting around like those other girls._

_There's no such thing,_

_as Mr. Perfect._

_There's no such thing,_

_as lucky stars._

_There's no such thing,_

_as a happy ending, _

_cuz all that brings is a broken heart._

_Now I'm tired of pretending,_

_and I'm sick of this end,_

_when life goes by._

_There's no such thing._

_Don't let be it now._

_I got feet on the ground again._

_Cuz I'm awake now._

_So all this dreaming had got end._

_There's no such thing,_

_as Mr. Perfect._

_There's no such thing,_

_as lucky stars._

_There's no such thing,_

_as a happy ending, _

_cuz all that brings is a broken heart._

_There's no such thing, (ohhhh)_

_as Mr. Perfect._

_There's no such thing,_

_as lucky stars._

_There's no such thing,_

_as a happy ending, (yeah)_

_cuz all that brings is a broken heart._

_Now I'm tired of pretending, (I'm so sick, tired)_

_and I'm sick of this end,_

_when life goes by._

_There's no such thing._

_There's no such thing, (ohhhh yeah)_

_as Mr. Perfect._

_There's no such thing,_

_as lucky stars._

_There's no such thing,_

_as a happy ending,_

_cuz all that brings is a broken heart._

_Now I'm tired of pretending, _

_Now I'm tired of pretending_

_and I'm sick of this end,_

_when life goes by._

_There's no such thing._

_There's no such thing._

_There's no such thing._

_Oh There's no such thing._

_There's no such thing._

_There's no such. _

_There's no such thing."_

" Is that true Sam" Elliot came up behind them "I wrote this for you the day before you broke up with me. (** http / watch?vVo0UXRYrY** )

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure._

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing. _

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_And I don't wanna miss one smile _

_And I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this _

_I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time. _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Sam was tears. Feeling the hurt she felt a year ago all come back. "You're unbelievable" **( http // / watch?vJOacvCEpVzg )**

"_I wish you didn't love me._

_I wish youd make this easy._

_It was love that caught me._

_Now it's fear that keeps me with you._

_I want to be by your side._

_So I can close my eyes._

_To the growing emptiness inside that kills me._

_when I'm with you._

_You try to break me,_

_try to hate me_

_so you can fall out of love._

_you want to make me,_

_believe that I'm crazy._

_That I'm nothing with out you._

_It's unbelievable,_

_but believed you._

_Unforgivable,_

_but I forgave you._

_Insane what love can do,_

_that keeps me coming back to you._

_You're irreplaceable,_

_but I'll replace you._

_Now I'm standing on my own_

_alone._

_I feel you in my shadow, _

_my heart feels cold and hollow._

_No matter where I run I see,_

_your eyes always follow me._

_You try to hold me, _

_try to own me._

_keeping something that's not yours._

_you want to make me, _

_believe that I'm crazy._

_make me think that you're the cure._

_It's unbelievable,_

_but I believed you._

_Unforgivable,_

_but I forgave you._

_Insane what love can do,_

_that keeps me coming back to you._

_You're irreplaceable,_

_but I'll replace you._

_Now I'm standing on my own_

_alone._

_You're still haunting me,_

_in my sleep._

_You're all I see, _

_but I can't go back._

_Cause I know it's wrong,_

_for us to go on._

_And I'm growing strong, _

_to confront my fears._

_It's unbelievable, _

_but I believed you._

_Unforgivable,_

_but I forgave you._

_Insane what love can do,_

_that keeps me coming back to you._

_You're irreplaceable,_

_but I'll replace you._

_Now I'm standing on my own_

_alone"_

I can't believe I'm about to do this. But Elliot you get one more chance."

"WHAT" Danny shouted.

**---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------** **---------- ----------**

**OMG! Sam ans Elliot back together again. LMAO. I am so evil. But you'll see in chapter 6, 7, and 8 what will happen. Please review.**


	6. Promise

1**Hey guys. I'm so glad you guys like my story. Not much to say but thank you. It puts a smile to my face when I read your reviews, so please continue. This chapter is short but I'll update chapter 7 as soon as I can. In this chapter it features the songs "Promise" by Christy Carlson Romano, "Can't Take It" by The All American Rejects, "Breaking Dishes" by Rihanna, "So Small****" ****by****Carrie Underwood, "Let's Bounce" by Christy Carlson Romano, and "Dare you to move" by Switchfoot. I hope like the chapters and the songs I picked out for them.**

**I don't own DP or the songs.**

**---------- ---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------- ----------- ----------- ---------- **

_Last time on Danny Phantom..._

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. But Elliot you get one more chance."_

"_WHAT" Danny shouted._

------------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------- ------------------ -----------------

"Really Sam" Elliot said not sure it was real life or his dreams.

"Yes Elliot" Sam smiled.

"Sam you can't be serious. Remember yesterday...you promised" Danny cried.

**( http /youtube. com / watch?vYGC8Gsekm6c )**

Sam:

"_I promised,_

_I know it._

_But I want to make it better yeah._

_I promised,_

_I broke it._

_But I want to stay together, _

_can you deal with that?_

Danny turned his head.

_It get so confusing,_

_I'm right and then I'm wrong._

_I know I hurt you, _

_and someday,_

_you'll call the whole off. _

_And I can deal with that._

_So tell me how you feel._

Sam turned Danny's head so he would look at her.

_I'm sorry to disappoint you,_

_but It's just the way I am._

_I meant it when I said it, _

_and you yet to understand._

_But I'll try,_

_I will. _

_I won't let and all day sleep glue my hands._

_The best I can do,_

_is promise you._

_It awkward,_

_the silence._

_But I'm strong,_

_and I have to take it._

_Cuz the last time we stood here,_

_it was you who felt so naked._

_And we can't go back._

_No we can't go back._

_I'm sorry to disappoint you,_

_but It's just the way I am._

_I meant it when I said it, _

_and you yet to understand._

_But I'll try,_

_I will. _

_I won't let and all day sleep glue my hands._

_The best I can do,_

_is promise._

_I've been such a bad girl._

_I don't know how to behave._

_Teach me, _

_cuz I'll listen._

_If you show me the way._

_If you show me the way._

_I'm sorry to disappoint you,_

_but It's just the way I am. ( Just the way I am.)_

_I meant it when I said it, _

_and you yet to understand._

_But I'll try,_

_I will. _

_I won't let and all day sleep glue my hands._

_The best I can do,_

_is promise you._

_The best I can do,_

_is promise you_

_Oh the best I can do,_

_is promise."_

"I'm sorry Danny, but I have to do this. Please try to understand." Sam cried out for her forgiveness.

"NO! Sam I don't understand, and I can't take it." Danny yelled

"What do mean Danny?" Sam said tears.

**( http / watch?vuZNV3TTTnVo )**

"_You speak to me._

_I know this will be temporary._

_You ask to leave,_

_but I can tell you that I've had enough._

"Danny what are you saying?" Sam asked

_I can't take it._

_This welcome is gone and,_

_I've waited long enough to make it._

_And if you're so strong,_

_you might as well just do it alone._

_And I'll watch you go_

"I'm not going anywhere"

_Step up to me._

_I know that you've got something buried._

_I'll set you free._

_You set conditions, but I've had enough._

Sam starts crying

_I can't take it._

_This welcome is gone and,_

_I've waited long enough to make it._

_And if you're so strong,_

_you might as well just do it alone._

_And I'll watch you go_

_Come back home, _

_won't you come back home?_

_You step in line, _

_you got a lot to prove._

_It comes and goes,_

_Yeah, it comes and goes._

_A step in time,_

_yeah it's a lot to move._

_Know this will be temporary._

_I know this will be temporary._

_I know this will be, _

_but I've had enough._

_I can't take it._

_This welcome is gone and,_

_I've waited long enough to make it._

_And if you're so strong,_

_you might as well just do it alone._

_And I'll watch you go._

_I can't take it._

_This welcome is gone and,_

_I've waited long enough to make it._

_And if you're so strong,_

_you might as well just do it alone._

_And I'll watch you go."_

"Danny don't" Sam said while grabbing Danny's arm.

"Sam, you promised me"

"And what do you want me to do Danny?" Sam asked

Danny thought for a second. He snatch his arm and said. "Nothing." Danny walked away.

"He hates me" Sam told herself.

"Come on Sam." Elliot pulled her aside. "You know something Sam?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Elliot was about to kiss Sam when Valerie came up to them. "Am I interrupting something?" Valerie asked.

"Not at all." Sam told Valerie.

"Yeah" Elliot said getting up. He kissed Sam on the cheek. "I"ll call you tonight" Elliot walked away.

"So what's up?" Sam asked

"Well, first just heard Friday night at the dance." Valerie pulls out a dance poster. "It's going to a karaoke. So rest your voice."

"Okay and the second part?"

"I think Eric cheating on my."

"Val, No he isn't

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vJhRTHIGDNe8 )**

Val:

"_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_I don't know who you think I am_

_He been gone since three thirty_

_And coming home lately at three thirty_

_I'm super cool I've been a fool_

_But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it_

_Now I ain't tripping ah! I ain't twisting ah!_

_I ain't demented ah! well just a lil bit_

_I'm kicking asses I'm taking names_

_I'm on flame don't come home babe_

_I'm breaking dishes_

_All Night (Oh-oh)_

_I ain't go stop until I see police lights_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_I'm still waiting, come through the door_

_I am killing time, you know bleaching your clothes_

_I am roasting marshmallows on the fire_

_And what I am burning is your attire_

_I am getting restless_

_I am getting testy_

_I can't believe he is always out all night and never checks in_

_Is he cheating? Man I don't know_

_I am looking around for something else to throw_

_I'm breaking dishes up in here_

_All Night (Uh-huh)_

_I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_Ohhhhh_

_I don't know who you think I am (I am...)_

_But I really don't give a damn right now_

_If you don't come I am going to huff and puff until_

_I am going to blow this blow this hole_

_I am going to blow this blow this hole_

_I am going to blow this house house down!_

_Dishes breaking dishes breaking_

_I'm breaking dishes up in here_

_All Night (Uh-huh)_

_I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

_Breaking Breaking Breaking..._

_Dishes Dishes Dishes..."_

"Chill, listen to me." Sam said

**( http // / watch?vkUtFEKhtB30 )**

Sam:

" _Yeah, Yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_The kind that you just want to give away_

_It's ok to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else seem_

_So small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_A problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change_

_And worrying about all the wrong things_

_Time's flying by, moving so fast_

_You better make it count cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else seem_

_So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And then you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Oh, it sure makes everything else seem_

_So small_

_Yeah, yeah"_

"I hope you're right" Sam hugged Valerie.

( http // youtube. com / watch?v9NErXEU3-Bg ) **(A/N Please disregard the Ashley Tisdale pics. It was the only one I found. It's Christy Carlson Romano singing the song)**

Sam: _Waiting for the start of something_

_Before we go out of our minds_

_All of this doing nothing is taking up too much time._

Val: _There's gotta be something better_

_Something more we can do_

_Time to get the party started_

_Everybody's ready too_

Sam: _You've got the wheels_

_I've got the feels_

_We've got whatever it takes._

_Val: She's got the groove_

_He's got the moves_

_Everybody's ready to play_

Both:_ So let's bounce!_

_Into something new_

_Let's bounce_

_Cause we all want to_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna have some fun_

_Everybody everyone._

_Let's bounce_

_get the party on_

_Let's bounce_

_gonna dance till dawn_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna all go there_

_Everybody everywhere_

Sam: _Let's bounce baby!_

Val: _Time for you to let your hair down_

_Time to bump up the shelf_

_Everyone is going crazy_

_Working just the way we planned_

Sam: _You've got the style_

_I've got the wild_

_We've got the place to be._

Val: _She's got the moves_

_He's got the groove_

_Everybody's got the game._

Both: _So let's bounce!_

_Into something new_

_Let's bounce_

_Cause we all want to_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna have some fun_

_Everybody everyone_

_Let's bounce_

_get the party on_

_Let's bounce_

_gonna dance till dawn_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna all go there_

_Everybody everywhere_

Val: _Big Apple to L.A._

_All around the world today_

Sam: _You know we've gotta make it loud_

_Woo!! I'm ready baby!_

_Let's Bounce_

Both: _So let's bounce!_

_Into something new_

_Let's bounce_

_Cause we all want to_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna have some fun_

_Everybody everyone_

_Let's bounce_

_get the party on_

_Let's bounce_

_gonna dance till dawn_

_Let's shout_

_Gonna all go there_

_Everybody everywhere_

_Let's Bounce_

_Let's Bounce_

_Let's Shout_

_Everybody everywhere"_

Danny was flying. "Why him. Why Elliot"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vuKE7xS7AtQ )**

"_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next_

_What happens next_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before"_

------------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------- ------------------ -----------------

**I hoped you like it. I know kinda dull. I'll update soon. Please Review.**


	7. Friday Night

1**Hello! Me again with another chapter. I just want thank you guys again for reviewing. Well this chapter features 2 different versions of "Friday Night" one by Click five and another by Christy Carlson Romano. Danny's sing the Click five version and Sam is sing CCR. You'll find out more as you read. "Don't touch it" by Ashley Tisdale, "Right where you want me" by Jesse McCartney, "Positivity" by Ashley Tisdale, "Start me up" by the Rolling Stones, "Dance inside" by the All American Rejects, "Flavor of the week" by American Hi 5, "Hold on" by the Jonas Brothers, "I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack, "Just like you" by Three Days Grace however Sam will be performing it. "Dancing in the moonlight" by Toploader, and finishing it with "We are broken" by Paramore. I hope you like the chapter.**

**I don't know DP or the songs in this story.**

-------------- -------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ -----------------

Danny and Sam didn't speak the entire week. It was Friday night, the same night of the dance. Everyone was getting ready. Sam was in her room just getting out of the shower. Ironically, so was Danny. Sam and Danny both turned on there radios but to different stations.

Sam's radio: "We dedicate this song to the kids at Casper High kids who are getting ready for the dance. Friday Night by Christy Carlson Romano

Danny's radio: "Hey Casper High, this is for you. Friday Night by Click five.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song" Both Danny and Sam said

**((Click five version)( http // youtube. com / watch?v-SyirpdmLAg ))**

**((CCR version)(http // youtube. com / watch?vaIZtRctzyvw))** **(A/N When Sam and Danny are both singing at the same time and they both have to say a different word, Sam's word with be bolded.) **

Sam starts jumping up and down, and Danny playing the air guitar. They started singing along to the radio

"Sam: _Manic Mondays singing you to sleep._

_You could use some time to breathe,_

_wake up please._

Danny: _A lonely weekend isn't what you need._

_You won't feel so guilty cuz you love the crime on._

Both: _Friday night_

Danny: _Baby are you sleeping_

Both: _Friday night_

Sam: _My heart is still beating_

Both: _It's alright_

Sam: _Open up your sleepy eyes_

Both: _Come alive, come alive on Friday night_

Danny brushes is hair.

Danny: _Wearing night clothes never felt so cold._

Sam puts on her lip gloss.

Sam: _Wish we were a little older,_

_Restless souls._

Both:_ I cant hold this ladder for too long._

_Wont you open up your/__**my**__ window ._

_Come outside/__**inside**__ on._

Both: _Friday night_

Danny: _Baby are you sleeping_

Both: _Friday night_

Sam: _My heart is still beating._

Both: _Its alright._

_Curfew's gonna break my heart,_

_So come and meet me in the dark._

_Friday night_

_You're under the covers_

_Friday night_

_We could be lovers_

_Its alright_

_Open up your sleepy eyes_

_Come alive, come alive on Friday night._

Sam: _Baby it's no surprise_

Danny: _The price is right_

Both: _I'm bob barker_

_Hold on to the prize_

_Cuz its Friday night, _

Danny: _Friday night _

Both: _Come alive_

Both Danny and Sam have their out fits. Danny's wearing and blue blazer with jeans, black time, white button up shirt with the collar up, and white sneakers. Sam is wearing a black tight vest over top of a white beater, gray dress shorts, attached with black suspenders, and black a little over the ankle boots. Both of them topped with a jazz hate. Danny's was black, and Sam's was gray.

Both: _Friday night_

_Baby are you sleeping_

_Friday night_

_My heart is still beating_

_Its alright_

_Curfew's gunna break my heart,_

_So come and meet me in the dark_

_Friday night_

_You're still under the covers_

_Friday night_

_We could be lovers_

_Its alright_

_Open up your sleepy eyes_

_Come alive, come alive on Friday night_

_Yeah/__**Oh**_

_Come alive come alive on Friday night_

_Oh_

_Come alive, come alive"_

Both Sam and Danny looked in the mirror and said "Perfected"

At the dance, everything was jazz/blues theme. The stage was step up the singers. Sam walked in with Elliot just to Paulina start to sing. She has 2 of her clones on stage dancing behind her.

"Hey Casper High, I know you love me, but I bet you'll love me more when you hear me sing." Paulina yelled

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vcAAakOTXTPg )**

"Paulina:

_Junch jumping,_

_sound's pumpin'._

_All the girls are here, _

_and we're on the floor._

_Guys hangin'._

_Ooo base banging._

_Shakin' up the chicks,_

_coming through the door._

_Yeah, I see ya lookin',_

_Ooo my body's cookin,_

_I"m ready to get down,_

_but your back for more, so_

_quit trying, _

_cause I know you're lying._

_You're talkin' all this shit that I've heard before._

Clones: _You're not my fantasy._

_You're never gonna get it so you better relax,_

_baby, you know we're gonna make the tracks._

_So come on, _

_so come on._

Paulina:

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it,_

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it, _

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

Clones: _you're not my fantasy._

"Oh my gosh, are you serious" Sam told Tucker

"I'm guessing she is"

Paulina:

_Junch jumping, _

_sound's pumpin'._

_All the girls are here,_

_and we're on the floor_

_Guys hangin, _

_Ooo base bangin'._

_Checkin' out the chicks,_

_comin' through the door._

_Yeah, I see ya lookin', _

_Ooo my body's cookin',_

_I"m ready to get down,_

_but your back for more, so_

_quit tryin' cause I know you're lying._

_You're talkin' all this shit that I've heard before._

Clones: _You're not my fantasy._

Sam was seriously about to barf.

Paulina:

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it, _

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't got it,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it, _

_don't mush it, _

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you never look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it,_

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it,_

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you never look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it,_

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it._

_Don't touch it,_

_you ain't funny,_

_you can have a look, but you can't afford it._

_Don't push it,_

_don't mush it,_

_you can have a look, but you just can't touch it."_

The crowd cheered when Paulina finished.

"That was just dreadful." Sam just wanted to barf more, so when she saw Danny get on stage, her heart stopped.

Danny took the mike. "Hey you guys, this song is for a special persin." What no one knew except Sam that he was referring to is Sam.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?v0kr60Ar7oTY )**

"_Girl_

_There's something about me that you oughta know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything._

_Baby take me on a journey._

_I've been thinkin' lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy, let's do something maybe._

_Please don't take your time._

_You've got me right where you want me._

Danny puts his attention toward Sam singing directly to her

_Girl_

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._

_Oh when you move like that its hard to breathe._

_I've never thought that it could be like this._

_But I was wrong._

Sam was getting mad.

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything._

_Baby take me on a journey._

_I've been thinkin' lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy, let's do something maybe._

_Please don't take your time._

_You've got me right where you want me._

Danny gets off stage going towards Sam

_Can't explain it._

_How you swept me off my feet._

_Unexpectedly._

_In slow motion my imaginations running._

_Tryin' to keep my body still._

_I can't hardly stand the thrill._

_Well._

Jumps on him Paulina starts hugging and kissing Danny. Which just pissed off Sam. Danny then got back on stage

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything._

_Baby take me on a journey._

_I've been thinkin' lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy, let's do something maybe._

_Please don't take your time._

_You've got me right where you want me._

_Baby take me on a journey._

_I've been thinkin' lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy, let's do something maybe._

_Please don't take your time._

_You've got me._

_You've got me._

_Right where you want me."_

Sam just rush to the stage and basically pushed Danny off.

"This is for my Boyfriend. HIT IT."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vPSa6iF4Z9qo ) **

"_Won't you show me some baby._

_I gotta get some baby._

_Won't you show me some baby._

_Show me some positivity._

_Show me some positivity._

_From where I stand I see._

_A world of possibilities._

_So don't be going negative on me, _

_Oh baby! Yeah._

_Love is hard,_

_But that's alright._

_Give it time it's worth the ride._

_You know it's all in the way you._

_You're lookin' at me,_

_I'm lookin' at you._

_What more do you want._

_Show me some positivity._

_It's all that I got,_

_It's leading me on._

_Can't leave it alone._

_Show me some positivity._

_You're making it harder than has to be._

_So won't you please show me._

_Please._

_Some positivity._

_Please ._

_Some positivity._

_Won't you show me some baby._

_I gotta get some..._

_Wish I could get into your mind._

_So I could see if I'm inside._

_'Cause I know you're right here in mine._

_Oh baby._

_The glass is half full._

_Not empty._

_Why do you think you wont get none._

_You know it's all in the way you._

_You're lookin' at me,_

_I'm lookin' at you._

_What more do you want._

_Show me some positivity._

_It's all that I got,_

_It's leading me on._

_Can't leave it alone._

_Show me some positivity._

_You're making it harder than has to be._

_So won't you please show me._

_Please._

_Some positivity._

_Please ._

_Some positivity._

_Don't bring me down_

_Watch you baby._

_No_

_I'm on a high up here._

_And I don't want to let go._

_So I'm gonna tell you one more time._

_Won't you give me some baby._

_I got me going crazy._

_Oh Baby give it to me._

_You're lookin' at me,_

_I'm lookin' at you._

_What more do you want._

_Show me some positivity._

_It's all that I got,_

_It's leading me on._

_Can't leave it alone._

_Show me some positivity._

_You're making it harder than has to be._

_So won't you please show me._

_Please._

_Some._

_You're lookin' at me_

_I'm lookin' at you_

_What more do you want_

_Show me some positivity_

_It's all that I got_

_It's leading me on_

_Leave it alone_

_Show me some positivity_

_You're making it harder than has to be_

_So won't you please show me_

_Please._

_Some positivity._

_Please ._

_Some positivity._

_I gotta get some baby._

_Won't you show me some baby._

_I'm not a problem baby._

_Oh baby give it to me. _

_You got me going crazy._

_Crazy._

_Crazy._

_Oh baby give it to me_

_Won't you show me some baby._

_I gotta get some baby._

_You got me going crazy._"

By the end of the song, Danny knew she was talk about him. Tucker got on stage. "Let's hear some oldies."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vcOYOExbzv-8 )**

"_If you start me up_

_If you start me up Ill never stop_

_If you start me up_

_If you start me up Ill never stop_

_I've been running hot._

"Sam was that?"

"What it was a song to my boyfriends as you did to your girlfriend"

_You got me ticking gonna blow my top_

_If you start me up_

_If you start me up Ill never stop_

_You make a grown man cry_

_Spread out the oil, the gasoline_

_I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine_

_Start it up_

_If you start it up_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got_

_I cant compete with the riders in the other heats_

_If you rough it up_

_If you like it you can slide it up, slide it up._

"Oh pleaseSamCanyou age?"

"Can you?"

_Don't make a grown man cry_

_My eyes dilate, my lips go green_

_My hands are greasy_

_She's a mean, mean machine_

_Start it up_

_If start me up_

_Give it all you got_

_You got to never, never, never stop_

_Never, never_

_Slide it up_

_You make a grown man cry_

_Ride like the wind at double speed_

_Ill take you places that you've never, never seen_

_Start it up_

_Love the day when we will never stop, never stop_

_Never stop, never stop_

_Tough me up_

_Never stop, never stop, never stop_

_You, you, you make a grown man cry_

_You, you make a dead man come_

_You, you make a dead man come."_

" You want grown up Sam?, I'll give it to you." Danny walk up stage

**( http // / watch?vXwSj7w1z-hA )**

"_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_lips for biting._

_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak_

_eyes for striking_

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you_

_brush so lightly_

_and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two_

_squeeze so tightly._

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"Danny's being an immature jerk"

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_this moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_

_touch sight tastes like fire_

_hands do now what eyes no longer defend_

_hands to fuel desire_

"For an immature jerksounds like he cares about you"

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_this moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_Is this fine? I'm not fine_

_Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_Move down to me, slip into you"_

"Sam here's the truth"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vxV11t5D-90U )**

"_She paints her nails and she don't know_

_He's got her best friend on the phone._

_She'll wash her hair, His dirty clothes are all he gives to her._

_And he's got posters on the wall_

_Of all the girls he wished she was_

_And he means everything to her_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her._

_He's too stoned, Nintendo. wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the week._

_It's Friday night and she's all alone,_

_he's a million miles away_

_She's dressed to kill._

_But the TV's on_

_He's connected to the sound_

_And he's got pictures on the wall_

_Of all the girls he's loved before_

_And she knows all his favorite songs _

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her._

_He's too stoned, Nintendo. wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the week._

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her. He's too stoned,_

_He's too stoned, He's too stoned, He's too stoned_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her._

_He's too stoned, Nintendo. wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the week._

_Yeah she's the flavor of the week,_

_She makes me weak"_

Danny was going to leave. Tucker stopped him. "Come here" Danny and Tucker walk over to Sam. "Come on you guys, stop fighting."

"Sam, let's just call it even." Sam didn't Answer

Tucker got an idea. He whispered in Danny ear. They got on stage. "This is for our friend Sam"

**( http /youtube. com / watch?vxo0bpPbiUlM )**

**Tucker:** _We don't have time left to regret_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Danny:** _It will take more than common sense_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Tucker:** _So stop your wondering take a stand_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Danny:** _There's more to life than just to live_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Both:**

_Cuz an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

**Danny:** _One single smile a helping hand_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Tucker:** _Its not that hard to be a friend_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Danny:** _So don't give up stand til the end_

**Both:** _hold on_

**Tucker:** _There's more to life than just to live_

**Both:**

_Cuz an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith beside you_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

**Danny:**

_When it falls apart _

_And your feeling lost_

_All your hope is gone_

_don't forget to hold on, hold on_

**Both:**

_Cuz an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith beside you_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cuz an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Keep faith beside_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_"

They got off and Sam went on stage. But she didn't see Danny or Tucker anywhere. "Hi, I hope you like this song you friends and couples out there."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vxIAWY4LLsEw )**

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder._

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger._

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean._

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens._

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance._

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'._

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

**Danny and Tucker:** _Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along._

Sam turned around to see her best friends.

**Sam:** _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

**Danny and Tucker:** _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone_.

**Sam:** _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

Danny and Tucker went closer to where Sam was standing.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

**Danny and Tucker:**_ Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_

**Sam:** _I hope you dance...I hope you dance.._

**Danny and Tucker:**_ Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone_

**All three of them:** _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone_."

"I"m Sorry" Both Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"You know you're only kidding yourself. Danny only likes girls like me. Remember when I tried to teach you how to be like last year."

"That's it Paulina"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vbmWY28ITGfY )**

"_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like_

_You want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you"_

Just so Danny could stop a cat fight he panicked and got on stage.

**( http // / watch?vDHkmLEhFq44 )**

"_We get it on most every night_

_when that moon is big and bright_

_it's a supernatural delight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody here is out of sight_

_they don't bark and they don't bite_

_they keep things loose they keep it tight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we like our fun and we never fight_

_you can't dance and stay uptight_

_it's a supernatural delight_

_everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we get it on most every night_

_and when that moon is big and bright_

_it's a supernatural delight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Everyone starts clapping a singing_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_

_everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Sam left the gym. Danny leaves the stage and ran after Sam. He catches up to her outside. and grabs her arm.

"Sam, Why are we okay one minute, and then the next minute you're mad at me. "Danny was con fused.

"You just don't get it." tears running down Sam's face.

**( http // / watch?vPSrvWsT75qs ) **

"_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

Sam grabs Danny hands. Tears still running down her face.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

She let goes of his hands and walks away but Danny get's in front of her to stop her from leaving

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I like to capture this voice_

_it came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

Sam hugs him. Tears still running down her face.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

She pushes him away

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

Danny hugs her.

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

Sam grabs both Danny's hands. Tears still running down her face. But looking doewn at the grass.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole"_

**-------------- -------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ -----------------**

**I think this is the longest chapter. I hoped you like it. A lot of Drama. Promise next chapter will be less sons. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Wrong

1**Hey Guys. I am here again to give you another chapter. The songs for this chapter is "Wake up call" by Maroon 5, "Apologize" by One Republic/ Timberland, "Down on my head " by Yellowcard, Both versions "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore and Switchfoot. Danny singing Switchfoot versions and Sam sing Mandy Moore. Just think the background music is the Switchfoot version, Sam just singing like Mandy but to the music from Switchfoot. And finally "Wrong by Christy Carlson Romano. I hope you like the chapter. And please review.**

**I do not know what Butch has made. Just the story. I also do not own the songs.**

**--------------------- ----------------------- --------------------- --------------------- -------------------------**

"Sam I promise to be fine with Elliot, but you have to promise you have to promise to be okay with Paulina.: Danny told Sam.

"Fine." Sam hugged Danny.

"How about we all get together tomorrow?" Danny asked Sam.

"Sounds great."

Danny walked away. Elliot came right behind Sam. She was worried. "Elliot are you cheating on me?"

"What are you insane?" Elliot lifted his hand. He saw the terror in Sam's eyes then put it down. "What's going inside your head. And don't especially listen to Danny Fenton."

"Hey, Danny didn't say anything. In fact he wanted to know if you want to hang out tomorrow."

"Fine"

The next day at Danny's house, in his room...

"Hi Danny." Paulina kissed Danny on the cheek. She walked in his room and sat on his bed. As soon as she did, Danny heard a knock on his door. Danny opened the door to see Elliot.

"Hey Danny ... and Paulina." Elliot was eyeing Pauline a little too much.

"Well, Hello Elliot." Paulina got up to shake Elliot's hand.

"Danny is Sam here yet?" Elliot just could stop looking at Danny's girlfriend.

"Uh...No, I think I might go over see if she's okay. You guys don't mind staying here do you?"

"Not at all" They both said at the same time.

Danny left. He flew to Sam's house. Danny phased through her window. " Hey Sammy. Are you okay?"

'Sneeze, sneeze.' "I think I'm sick. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Get better soon. I'll bring you some soup, Okay"

Danny left Sam's room. He flew all the way back to his house. Danny opens his door, to find Elliot and Paulina together.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Uh Danny .. I can explain"

**( http// youtube. com / watch?vHOskLZ-w3RA )** (A/N, Danny doesn't kill Elliot, he just beats hi up so I' changing th part of the song where he says "so I had to shoot him dead" to "so I had beat his head"

"_I didn't hear what you were saying._

_I live on raw emotion baby_

_I answer questions never maybe_

_And I'm not kind if you betray me._

_So who the hell are you to save me_

_I never would have made it babe._

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had beat his head_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so._

_Would have bled to make you happy_

_You didn't need to treat me that way_

_And now you beat me at my own game_

_And now I'm finally sleeping soundly_

_And your lover's screaming loudly_

_I hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had beat his head_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here?_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I'm so sorry darling (not)_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating?_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had beat his head_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had beat his head_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_No, he won't come around here_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)_

_I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)_

_I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)_

_Care about me? I don't feel so bad._

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?" _

Danny left so did Pauline, right behind him.

"Danny" Wait.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vKHfyDxy8i5o )**

"_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..."_

He left her there. It started raining. And all Danny could do is...sing.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vl5pTnVTCXSQ )**

"_I work all night._

_For one more day that I can say I'm all alone, _

_alone._

_I just need time._

_And I will say what I believe and I'll come home, _

_home ._

_And all I know._

_I never thought I would wake up in bed._

_Watching the world coming down on my head._

_I'd sleep like a dog if you would never had said._

_This is the world coming down on your head._

_As life flies by._

_I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this all again,_

_again._

_So write my line._

_I write this down and I'm just trying to find the end, _

_the end._

_And all I know._

_I never thought I would wake up in bed._

_Watching the world coming down on my head._

_I'd sleep like a dog if you would never had said._

_This is the world coming down on your head._

_You gave it to me,_

_I remember it well._

_You got the world coming down on your head._

_There's nothing to fight for, it's already dead._

_And this is the world coming down on my head._

_Ah, ah, ah._

_Ah, ah, ah._

_When will it all end._

_Ah, ah, ah._

_When will it all end._

_One of you moves the others follow you._

_One of you moves the others follow you._

_I never thought I would wake up in bed._

_Watching the world coming down on my head._

_I'd sleep like a dog if you would never had said._

_This is the world coming down on your head._

_I'm not gonna swallow now that I'm fed._

_Cos I want the world coming down on my head._

_I'm just gonna find out you're already dead._

_And that was the world coming down on your head."_

Danny knocks on Sam's window.

Sam we have to talk."

"Danny 'sneeze' I wan to thank you. I was kinda scared to go with Elliot again. I never told you but he used to hit me and cheat on me. But I see he's changes. And Danny you're my Only Hope."

"Same here Sam"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vhXnssHgKNY ) (Mandy Moore version)**

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vFXcBTi-dmQ8 ) (Switchfoot version)**

"**Sam:** _There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write,_

_over and over again._

**Danny:** _I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_Would you sing to me over and over and,_

_over again._

**Both:** _So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands,_

_And pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my only hope._

**Danny:** _Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing,_

_and laughing again,_

**Sam:** _When it feels like my dreams are so far._

_Sing to me of the plans that you have,_

_for me over again_

**Both:** _So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands._

_And pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my only hope._

**Sam:** _I give you my destiny._

**Danny:** _I'm giving you all of me._

**Sam:** _I want your symphony._

**Both:** _Singing in all that I am,_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back._

_And I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands,_

_And pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my only hope._

**Sam:** _Ooo_

_Ooo_

_Ooo"_

Danny starts crying. "Danny what's wrong?"

"He's cheating on you."

"What?"

"With Paulina."

"No, you're lying. He's changed. Get out."

Danny leaves. Sam is hurt. She couldn't believe it. She want to talk to Elliot and ask him. She pick up the phone.

**( For this song you have to go to her myspace. It's the first song )** **( http// www. Mypsace. Com / christyromano )**

Sam grabs her cell.

"_Fade in, _

_city streets._

_Broken light flickers on a one way dream._

_Cut to movie marking._

_One dot only starring you and me._

_Got a prayer in my pocket and it's turning to dust._

_I'm calling all your numbers,_

_but you're not picking up._

No one answer so she leaves this part of her song as a message.

_You say,_

_that you don't want me to believe the things that are going around my head._

_And you don't want me to believe the things that other people,_

_said about you cause I might agree._

_That world half is gone. _

_I hope that I'm wrong._

She hangs up. And start looking at the window.

_Act two, _

_pouring rain._

_The doors are slamming,_

_and you think I've gone insane._

_Close on, _

_a rose half dead._

Sam picks up the rose he gave her for the dance.

_It's lighting up the dark like infrared._

_Tears on the sidewalk,_

_and I'm all mixed up._

_Telling me something,_

_but I don't know what._

_You say,_

_that you don't want me to believe the things that are going around my head._

_And you don't want me to believe the things that other people,_

_said about you cause I might agree._

_That world half is gone. _

_I hope that I'm wrong._

_Suddenly, I'm staring out my window._

_Wishing we could freeze the frame till daylight comes._

_Again!_

_You say,_

_that you don't want me to believe the things that are going around my head._

_And you don't want me to believe the things that other people,_

_said about you cause I might agree._

_That world half is gone. _

_I hope that I'm wrong._"

**--------------------- ----------------------- --------------------- --------------------- -------------------------**

**Shorter chapter. But I loved it. I hope you did too. Please Review. :D**


	9. Skin

1**Hey, I'm back. The family thing is still going on but the story must go on. So in this chapter we have songs "Not Like That" by Ashley Tisdale, "Heart in a Blender" by Eve 6, "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects, "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Come to me" by Jesse McCartney, "Skin" by Alexz Johnson, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood, "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne, " S.O.S." by the Jonas Brothers, "Why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney , and "The Suffering" by Aiden. The chapter might be short but The next one will deal with a lot of singing and I think it's one of the best Chapters yet. I hope love this chapter.**

"**I don't own DP or these songs.**

**P.S. I love Joe Jonas. I know random. But lol I do.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was hanging at the Nasty Burger. Everyone had heard what Elliot and Paulina did. Paulina was embarrassed as she should feel. She was known as a bigger whore then she was known as before.

Paulina walks up to Danny where he was sitting. She could tell Danny wasn't in the mood. " Danny please listen to me. I'm not like that"

Danny got up. "Oh Please"

"I"m not. It's not my fault turn guys head turn and girls are jealous by me.

**(http // youtube. com / watch?vyGb6w-YUFXg )**

"_I feel oh so glamorous,_

_looking super fabulous._

_Sometimes I'm insecure, _

_something I can't ignore._

_All the flashy cameras, _

_try my best to handle it._

_I'm just the girl next door,_

_I can hear the rumors take off._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_I can tell by the look that they want to be._

_Be hot, hot, hot like that._

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_They put me down 'cause of jealousy._

_But I'm not, not, not that girl._

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world._

_So many girls be checkin' my style,_

_Checkin' my style, checkin' my style._

_So many girls be checkin' my style,_

_but I don't even care, no._

_I move in mysterious, _

_ways that got them curious._

_They're looking at what I'm wearing._

_Standing on the sidelines staring._

_Taking every chance I get._

_To find who I'm going with,_

_I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_I can tell by the look that they want to be._

_Be hot, hot, hot like that._

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_They put me down 'cause of jealousy._

_But I'm not, not, not that girl._

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world._

_So many girls be checkin' my style,_

_Checkin' my style, checkin' my style_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_But I don't even care, no_

_What's good I'm weak no longer,_

_in life it's making me stronger._

_What I like I'm a get that._

_Like a quick cat, _

_no I won't quit that, _

_you heard me._

_You'll find that I'm just like you._

_And I do the same things you do._

_The type of chick that hits spots, _

_in my flip-flops,_

_listening to Hip-Hop,_

_you feel me._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_I can tell by the look that they want to be._

_Be hot, hot, hot like that._

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_They put me down 'cause of jealousy._

_But I'm not, not, not that girl._

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_I can tell by the look that they want to be._

_Be hot, hot, hot like that._

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me._

_They put me down 'cause of jealousy._

_But I'm not, not, not that girl._

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world."_

"That...Made...No sense." Danny told her " Paulina I'm sick of you"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vSptpvDxKwQQ )**

Danny:

"_I would swallow my pride,_

_I would choke on the rhines,_

_But the lack there of would leave me empty inside._

_Swallow my doubt turn it inside out,_

_Find nothing but faith in nothing._

_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,_

_Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion,_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you._

_I burn burn like a wicker cabinet,_

_Sharp wire and oh so frail._

_I see our time has gotten stale._

_The tick-tock of the clock is painful,_

_All sane and logical._

_I wanna tear it off the wall._

_I hear the words in clips and phrases,_

_I think sick like gingerale,_

_My stomach turns and I exhale._

_I would swallow my pride,_

_I would choke on the rhines,_

_But the lack there of would leave me empty inside._

_I would swallow my doubt turn it inside out,_

_Find nothing but faith in nothing._

_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,_

_Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion,_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you._

_Zocal is where my mind stays,_

_But it's not my state of mind._

_I'm not as ugly sad as you._

_Or am I origami?_

_Fold it up and just pretend,_

_Demented as the motives in your head._

_I would swallow my pride,_

_I would choke on the rhines,_

_But the lack there of would leave me empty inside._

_I would swallow my doubt turn it inside out,_

_Find nothing but faith in nothing._

_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,_

_Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion,_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you._

_Make me blind when you get close,_

_Tie me to the bed post._

_Make me blind when you get close,_

_Tie me to the bed post._

_I would choke on the rhines,_

_But the lack there of would leave me empty inside._

_Swallow my doubt turn it inside out,_

_Find nothin but faith in nothing._

_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,_

_Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion,_

_Rondezvous then I'm through (now I'm through) with you._

_(through with you!)_

_Rondezvous then I'm through with you."_

"Huh" Paulina said with one of those WTF looks on her face.

"Let me explains it in a slower pace"

**( http // www. livevideo. com / video / A80F69C8C8FE46BCA38A52AA993A72C7 / danny-phantom-it-ends-tonight.aspx ) ( A/N - My friend actually made this video for me. So thank you.)**

"_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends _

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight."_

"What are you saying?"

"IT OVER!" Danny turn around and there came Elliot running.

"Danny please tell me you didn't tell Sam?"

Danny punched him. "You hurt Sam." Just the Sam walls in.

**( http // www. livevideo. com / video / 8D75D02C60204EEA8D1334E1E4BB2D40 / dp-face-down.aspx )**

"_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy _

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down. _

_Cover up with make up in the mirror _

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down. _

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, _

_say you're right again _

_heed my lecture _

Danny hits him again

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_he's coming round again. _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough."_

"Danny stop." Sam pleaded.

"Don't go near her" Danny warned Elliot.

"Danny, I"m sorry I got mad at you yesterday/"

"It's okay, you could always come to me for anything."

**( http // / watch?vCpjAolKAq1M )**

"_Under the silver stars_

_Right where he broke your heart_

_Girl you know I'll give you anything_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And say the words he never said_

_I'll make you promises you can believe_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_When you're down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around_

_You can come to me_

_When you're down baby_

_I will be the only_

_Come to me_

_You can just be yourself_

_'Cause I don't want nobody else_

_All of your secrets are safe with me (Yeah)_

_(For the kind) For the kind of love you can trust_

_For more than just a crush_

_Baby why don't you just_

_Come to me_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_When I've got you in my arms (Got you in my arms)_

_Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be)_

Danny gets on both his knees

_'Cause girl I'm down on my knees_

_Promising my heart_

_Oh my heart_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Whenever you need me (I'm always here)_

_Whenever you need me girl_

_Whenever you need me (I'm right here)_

_Ohh, I'll be there_

_Whenever you need me (Just reach out)_

_Whenever you need me girl_

_Whenever you need me (I"m over your should right here)_

_I'll be there_

_reach out_

_reach out _

_reach out for me"_

Sam was crying of joy "Thanks Danny"

"Sam talk to me" Elliot grabbed Sam's arm.

"Let go of my arm. You wanna tell me how you cheated on me. Well that was the last time."

"I told you to say away from her."

**( http // / watch?vPIUxEuB2FXg) ( OMG I love this song. I hope you do too!)**

"_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise._

_Everything I've held_

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all._

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting._

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie._

_So what you had didn't fit_

_Among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been._

_Braids have been un-tied_

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_My tears you'll taste._

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson._

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie._

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be okay_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine._

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just Give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie._

_Oh my permission to sin_

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie."_

"SO leave me alone Elliot"

"Oh yeah bitch. See who will help your family now."

"Elliot stay away from Sam." Val said pushing him away acting like he wasn't even there. "Danny can you leave me and Sam alone please." Danny left. "Well Eric was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Let's go have some fun." Val pulls Sam out of the Nasty Burger

**( http // www. / video / CD7299250E264C4882618130A8BF6613 / before-he-cheats.aspx )**

Val: "_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, _

_and she's probably getting frisky... _

Sam:_ Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

**Val:**_ Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... _

Sam:_ And he don't know... _

Both: _That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

Sam:_ Right now, she's probably up singing some _

_white-trash version of Shania Karaoke.. _

Val:_ Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" _

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky, _

Both: _Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... _

_And he don't know... _

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat, _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

Val:_ I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, _

Sam:_ Cause the next time that he cheats... _

_Oh, you know it won't be on me! _

_Ohh... not on me... _

Both:_ Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... _

_Ohh... before he cheats..."_

"HAHA" Both friends laughed looking at the mess they made.

"Feel better" Valerie asked Sam.

"Yeah...But what about you?"

**( pick one) ( http // www. livevideo. com / video / 6A39E0E7E71D4DAE938BF07F84C984DC /anything-but-ordinary.aspx )or ( http // www. livevideo. com / video / andriguel / 032249CDC86E4E4191299AE160D7F931 / danny-phantom-anything-but-o.aspx )**

Val:

"_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme, yeah_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see _

_that this world is a beautiful _

_accident turbulent succulent _

_opulent permanent, no way_

_I wanna taste it _

_Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh my self to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_oh_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"_

Mean While at Danny's room...

( http // youtube. com / watch?vhEKQHvOO0ug )

Danny:

"_Grey skies clouding up the things we used to see with wide eyes_

_Maybe everything was meant to be this way_

_Will it ever change_

_But are we stuck here on our own_

_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey_

_I found telling you the truth the hardest thing to get out_

_I know it wasn't you that made me feel this way_

_Will it ever change_

_Or are we stuck here on our own._

_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey_

_Give it one more try_

_I don't know if I would stay_

_I feel so much better now_

_And baby begging me_

_Will leave you so empty inside_

_So you shouldn't even try_

_I know every last regret inside of me is my own_

_The way I hold them close has made me be this way_

_I will never change_

_I know I'm stuck here on my own, my own_

_Given one more try_

_I don't know if I would stay_

_I feel so much better now_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I know you still hold on to me_

_But it's time that you let go_

_I gave you things I had_

_That I could not get back again_

_But I'm better off alone_

_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey_

_It's all gone grey (It's Grey skies clouding up the things we used to see with wide eyes)_

_It's all gone grey (Maybe everything was meant to be)"_

Tucker come behind Danny. "Hey Danny. Still broken"

"No but.."

"Let me start you off.

"Oh God"

**( http // www. youtube. com / watch?v8JUvbJekM88 )(I love you Joe) **

Tuck:_ "Told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situation's empty conversations_.

Both: _Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_.

Danny: _So this is where the story ends_

_A conversation on IM_

_Well I'm done_

_with texting,_

_Sorry for the miscommunication_

Both: _Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

Danny:  _Next time I see you_

_I'm giving you a high five_

_'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_(yeah)_

Both: _Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

Tuck: _It's a call I'll never get_

Danny: _It's a call I'll never get"_

"Tuck listen. I love Sam."

"Then do what I would do."

"And what is that?"

"Just kiss her"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?viLtY6HB6uvg )****( I know it's KP but it's the only one I could find)**

Danny___ "We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind_

_Maybe, something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

Tuck:_ Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide _

_'Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show _

_The way you feel inside _

Danny___ Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

_Just a touch and we _

_Could cross the line_

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Tuck:_ Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide _

_'Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show _

_The way you feel inside _

Danny___ What would she say_

_I wonder, would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

Danny and tuck walk outside

Danny___ Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her"_

"TuckI wish it could be that easy, but it's not"

"What are you afraid of?

"Yes, Daniel, What _are _you afraid of?"

"PLASMIUS! Well for one thing, It'd not of your business."

"Is it your girlfriend... what's her name. The popular one... Paulina?"

" No it's Sam."

"Thanks Tuck" Danny said while hitting his head.

"Ah, Samantha. What a pretty young lady. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her. Wouldn't it Daniel?"

"Don't you touch her"

"Or what? Then join me Daniel."

"NO!"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vYQMfnK3bAhU )**

"_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Living is easy_

_With your eyes closed by and by._

_Do you wake up, do you wake up and cry at night?_

_The evil inside that breaks right through the light,_

_With hard times and long goodbyes._

_Take me into your dark dream _

_and scream so loud this place fills with misery_

_Suffer the kiss_

_And take me out alive._

_We're those things that you despise_

_(We will sing)_

_We're the suffering alive_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Burn Your Friends_

_Shadows and hearts_

_In which to carry your rue aloud_

_Can you believe we are the shock of existence now?_

_Something's a miss, and this generation has been found._

_We're brought to the underground._

_Waste me to your dark dream_

_And taste me until all I see_

_A thousand sparks_

_We fake love futility._

_I see the rain._

_We're those things that you despise_

_(We will sing)_

_We're the suffering alive tonight_

_(Suffering)_

_We're those things that you despise _

_(We will sing)_

_We're the suffering alive tonight._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_This time we're coming home,_

_Worthless this time, this time alive._

_(We will sing)_

_We're those things that you despise_

_(We will sing)_

_We're the suffering alive tonight_

_(Suffering)_

_We're those things that you despise _

_(We will sing)_

_We're the suffering alive tonight"_

"I'll be back Daniel"

"I"m going to talk to Sam."

"Aren't you worried about Vlad? He sounded serious this time"

"Nah, He's all talk."

(In the Ghost zone)

"Clockwork, I hope you plan works."

"Patience , Isabella. Patience."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Uh. Clockwork working with Isabella. What did Elliot mean by " See who will help your family now." ? Is Vlad just bluffing? What will happen between Danny and Sam? Did you guys like the songs? Where are my shoes lol? Someone shut me up. Don't forget to review.** **Love you guys.**


	10. Pick up the Pieces

1**Hey Guys. I think this is the chapter that everyone has been wait for. However there is so much more to the story. I A LOT more songs. I mean they are def. Going to singing in conversation after another song so it is important to read and listen to the songs in this chapter. This is I have to say is one of my favorite chapters so far, and I have written twelve chapters so far in my notebook. Anyway, this chapter features dons like, "Lips like Morphine" by Kill Hannah, "White Lines" by Alexz Johnson, "Space Travel" by Yellowcard ... in this song I'll point out when he's talking about Paulina and when he's talking about Sam, "Love me for me" by Ashley Tisdale, "She's no you" by Jesse McCartney, "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana, "Ready to Fall" by Joey Fatone "My Paper Heart" by All-American Rejects, "Learning to Breathe" by Switchfoot, "Don't go Breaking my Heart" performed by Jesse McCartney and Anne Hathaway "We'll be Together" by Ashley Tisdale, and "Pick up the Pieces" by Alexz Johnson and Tim Rozon (the version performed on the show Instant Star with a lil tweaks done by me). Don't forget to review.**

**I do not own DP or these songs.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny was lying on his bed. He was thinking about what he was go to say to Sam. I mean, he was going to confess his love to the girl he knew since they were kids. He started to think about their first fake-out make-out. How that the girl he wanted.

"Why does this happen to me? I just want to be with Sam."

**( http // www. livevideo. com / video / 554D9E515C85486C88E935EEB9B3511C / dp-lips-like-morphine-full-.aspx )**

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine _

_Knock me out every time they touch me _

_I want to feel that kiss just crush me _

_And break me down _

_Knock me out _

_Knock me out _

_Cause I've waited for all my life _

_To be here with you tonight _

_I want a girl with lips like morphine _

_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping _

_And I want to feel that lightning strike me _

_And burn me down _

_Knock me out _

_Knock me out _

_Cause I've waited for all my life _

_To be here with you tonight _

_Just put me on my path _

_Knock me out again _

_I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine)_

_Knock me out every time they touch me (time they touch me)_

_I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine) _

_To knock me out _

_See I've waited for all my life _

_To be here with you tonight _

_Just put me on my path _

_Knock me out again" _

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Danny said.

Sam came in. "Hey Danny." Sam sits down on Danny's computer chair. "What's up? You said it was really important on the phone."

"Huh...yeah. I was just thinking"

Sam looks down "About Paulina?"

"NO. Never again. I was actually think about... you"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm actually glad you called because I wanted to...Well finally let you know why last year I tried to get away from you and started dating Greg...uh Elliot... and how I really fell now. I started writing this and only got to the intro and never finished it. Well until now.

**( http // / watch?v3bUQpZlwsg )**

"_I tried to tell you_

_I've got to get away_

_I tried to say_

_I need my space_

_I got to get some_

_Distance in between_

_My heart and my head_

_I'm on the razor's edge_

_I've been here before_

_I know the way._

_White lines_

_And headlights in my eyes_

_White lines_

_I'm ready to drive all night_

_White lines_

_How many 'till I'm in your arms_

_White lines_

_Will bring me home._

_Oh lines will bring me home._

_I held you in_

_My arms last night_

_I dreamed we were_

_Riding on a star_

_I kissed you and_

_The sun began to shine_

_In dreams I can do anything._

_It seems like I'm on my own_

_It feels like I'm losing it all._

_White lines_

_And headlights in my eyes_

_White lines_

_I'm ready to drive all night_

_White lines_

_How many 'till I'm in your arms_

_White lines_

_Will bring me._

_Seems like I've been here before_

_I know the way_

_Oh seems like I've been on my own_

_So long_

_So long._

_White lines_

_And headlights in my eyes_

_White lines_

_Oh I'm ready to drive all night_

_White lines_

_How many 'till I'm in your arms_

_White lines_

_Will bring me home_

_Home _

_Home_

_Home_

_Home_

_Home"_

"Samdo you.."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't know what I was feeling"

"Sam do you love me?"

Sam just keep going on not listening to what Danny was asking her "You loved Paulina. I was scared of rejection and you still love her"

**(http // youtube. com / watch?vcFbmIR-7u8 )**

"_I heard a voice last night_

_It said wake up and open your eyes _

_Wake up walk out tonight_

_Cause she don't care if you're dead or alive, dead or alive_**(A/N -- Paulina)**

_She moves like beams of light _**(A/N -- from this point on is Sam) **

_Straight through this universe in my head_

_Where I get peace of mind_

_I'm free from the stupid things that I said_

_She's all in my head_

_Did I get lost while I was gone_

_I traveled space for much too long_

_But there's a planet I have found_

_And you are far away from now_

_Somewhere behind her eyes_

_Some super natural energy_

_Takes me for quite the ride_

_Across time_

_Where I define gravity_

_As soon as a dream_

_Did I get lost while I was gone_

_I traveled space for much too long_

_But there's a planet I have found_

_And you are far away from now._

_Did I get lost while I was gone_

_I traveled space for much too _

_Did I get lost while I was gone_

_I traveled space for much too long_

_But there's a planet I have found_

_And you are far away _

_Far away_

_You are far away_

_Far away from now."_

"Butwhy Paulina? I"m never going to be like her"

I don't want you to."

"Not again."

( **http // / watch?vUuAzkzGVTqk )**

"_I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine._

_Perfect face and perfect body._

_Never be anyone but the one I am, _

_what I am._

_I can't bend to your expectations,_

_look to fulfill any fantasy._

_If what I am is what you need._

_Love me for me,_

_and not for someone that I would never be._

_Cause what you get is what you see,_

_and I can't be anymore than what I am._

_Love me for me,_

_or don't love me._

_Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me,_

_make me who you want me to be._

_Won't be someone I'm not,_

_for somebody else,_

_someone else._

_Love me with all my imperfections,_

_not for an image of your design._

_Love me for what you see inside._

_Love me for me, (love me baby)_

_and not for someone that I would never be._

_Cause what you get is what you see,_

_and I can't be anymore than what I am. (no, no)_

_Love me for me, (yeah, yeah)_

_and not for someone you wish that I could be._

_Cause what you get is what you see, (what you see)_

_and I can't be anymore than what I am. (no)_

_Love me for me,_

_or don't love me._

_I'd never do anything to change you. (to change you)_

_Or make you be anything than who you are. (who you are)_

_All that I am is all that I can be,_

_I love you for you,_

_so love me for me._

_Love me for me, (yeah, yeah)_

_or don't love me..._

_Love me for me,_

_and not for someone that I would never be._

_Cause what you get is what you see,_

_and I can't be anymore than what I am. (no)_

_Love me for me, (love me)_

_and not for someone you wish that I could be._

_Cause what you get is what you see, (is what you see)_

_so love me for me._

_or don't love me._

_Love me for me,_

_or don't love me."_

"Sam, where are you getting that from?"

"Come on Danny. Look at the girl you've had a crush on. You've never looked at me like that."

"Come one Sam."

**http // youtube. com / watch?vh9eXRZJahK8 )**

"_They got a lotta girls who know_

_they got it going on_

_But nothings ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that you're the_

_only one I really want?_

_And everything I need is everything you do_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Cause you're lookin' so much better_

_Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy_

_She can be a supermodel, every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

_She's no you_

_They got a lot of girls who_

_dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do, the way you move_

_You're more than beautiful and I_

_just want to let you know_

_That all I ever need is what I got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time you're lookin better_

_I think you're perfect there ain't_

_nothing I would change_

_She can be a supermodel, every_

_magazine would cover_

_She'll never ever take my heart away_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

_She's no you_

_And no one's ever gonna get to me, oh_

_The way you do, now baby can't you see?_

_That you're the one, the only one, who's_

_ever made me feel this way_

_And nothing's ever comin' even close, no_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_oh oh a oh a, oh yeah lalalala_

_I don't want nothin' I don't got_

_I don't need nothin' but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_So don't stop anything you do_

_You're all that, all that and then some_

_You know what, just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you (she's no you, girl)_

_She's no you_

_She's no you (They got a lotta girls who know they got it going on)_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you (Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?)_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you(And she's shes no you)_

_She's no you_

_(Girl)"_

"Then why did you ask out Paulina?"

"I didn't know you liked me."

"I don't"

"What?"

"Cause Danny.. I love you"

"Really?"

"But I'm scared"

"Don't be"

**( http // www. / video/604B0DA263584C3C91702345ED602564 / dxs-one-in-a-million.aspx ) ( My friend made this video for me too)**

"_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was - more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it _

_Woah Woah_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you _

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one I can't believe it_

_Woah Woah_

_You're one in a million_

_yeah yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one I can't believe it _

_Woah Woah_

_yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one I can't believe it _

_Woah Woah_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_You're one in a million_**"**

**( http // / watch?vjir0PAg3y14 )**

Danny:

"_I get a feeling I can't explain,_

_whenever your eyes meet mine._

_My heart spins in circles,_

_and I lose all space and time._

_And now that we're standing face to face,_

_something tells me it's gonna be OK._

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight,_

_ready to hold my heart open wide._

_I can't promise forever,_

_but baby I'll try._

_Cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight._

_I know you've been watching,_

_choosing the moment._

_I've been dreaming of that day,_

_no one before you has gotten to me this way._

_And now that we're standing face to face,_

_something that I need to say._

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight,_

_ready to hold my heart open wide._

_I can't promise forever,_

_but baby I'll try._

_Cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight._

_Nothing is certain,_

_this I know._

_Wherever we're heading,_

_I'm ready to go._

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try,_

_cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight._

_Cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight._

_Cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight._

_In love tonight_

_In love tonight."_

"Sam I'm scare too."

"You? Why?"

"Pauline just cheated on me. What if..."

**http // youtube. com / watch?vh-lj93PFPks )**

"_Please just don't play with me _

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me please I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_Tears fall, down your face_

_The taste, is something new_

_Something that I know_

_Moving on is, easiest when I am around you._

_So bottle up old love,_

_And throw it out to sea,_

_Watch it away as you cry_

_A year has passed_

_The seasons go_

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me please I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_Waiting, day to day it goes through_

_My lips, are sealed for her_

_My tongue is,_

_Tied to, a dream of being with you_

_To settle for less, is not what I prefer_

_So bottle up old love,_

_And throw it out to sea,_

_Watch it away as you cry_

_A year has passed_

_The seasons go_

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me please I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_Summer time, the nights are so long_

_The leaves fall down, _

_and so do I into the arms of a friend_

_Winter nights_

_My bedside is cold, for I am gone_

_And spring blossoms you to me_

_Summer time, the nights they are so long_

_The leaves fall down, _

_and so do I into the arms of a friend_

_Winter nights_

_My bedside is cold, for I am gone_

_And spring blossoms you to me"_

"I would never hurt you Danny. But what if you do it to me?" Danny laughs a little.

**( http // / watch?vc2PmKVsTlSI )**

"_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your risin' sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is a way, _

_that I say I need you_

_This is a way_

_This is a way_

_That I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies_

_yeah, abundant skies, yeah_

_This is a way that I say I need you_

_This is a way that I say I love you_

_This is a way that I say I'm yours_

_This is a way_

_This is a way_

_That I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl (Learning to breathe)_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive (Living again, awake and alive)_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies (I'm dyin')_

_Yes I'm dying to breathe in (I'm dyin')_

_These abundant skies_

_These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_How You do?_

_How You do? (I'm dyin')"_

"I think we should give this a try. But Danny."

"What Sam"

**( http // / watch?vOXnyImjUagY )**

"Sam:_ (Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ I couldn't if I tried_

Sam:_ Oh honey if I get restless_

Danny:_ Baby you're not that kind_

Sam:_ Oooh, nobody knows it_

Danny:_ And nobody knows it_

Danny:_ Right from the start_

Sam:_ I gave you my heart_

Danny:_ Oh baby, you know_

Both:_ I gave you my heart_

Both:_ so don't go breakin' my heart_

_I wont go breakin' your heart_

Danny:_ Oooh don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my_

Sam:_ Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ And nobody told us_

Sam:_ 'Cuz nobody showed us_

Danny:_ Ya know baby its up to us now_

Sam:_ Oooo I think we can make it_

Both:_ Oooo, and nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

Danny:_ Right from the start_

Sam:_ I gave you my heart_

Danny:_ Oh baby, you know_

Both:_ I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

_I wont go breakin' your heart_

_Don't go breakin' my_

_Don't go breakin' my_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ Ooooohhh_

Danny:_ You put the sparks of flame_

Sam:_ I got your heart at my side_

Both:_ Ooooo, and nobody knows it (And nobody knows it)_

Sam:_ And when I was down_

Danny:_ I was your clown_

Danny:_ right from the start_

Sam:_ I gave you my heart_

Danny:_ Oooo, baby_

Both:_ I gave you my heart_

Sam:_ (Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')_

_I won't go breakin'_

Both:_ Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ I will never_

Sam:_ I wont go breakin' your heart_

Both:_ Oooo don't go breakin' my_

_Don't go breakin' my_

Sam:_ Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ Ooooooo_

Sam:_ Don't go breakin' my heart_

Danny:_ Yea yea yea_

Sam:_ I won't go breakin' your heart_

Danny:_ Ooo don't go breakin' my_

Sam:_ Don't go breakin' my_

Both:_ Don't go breakin' my heart"_

Sam wraps her arms around Danny's neck. She give him a passionate kiss.

**( http // / watch?vAwOqnQPw9bU )**

"_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

_In the air_

_(yeah)_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Oohhh (yeah, yeah) ohhh_

_I can't pretend_

_This is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_Because it's not_

_And I know we're young_

_I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_And I won't stop_

_Some things are meant to be and will be there_

_When the time is right_

_Even though I know that_

_I swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Ooooh yeah_

_I like what's happening to me_

_Ooooh yeah_

_Nothing else to say_

_Oh, Ooooh yeah_

_Somebody finally got to me_

_Carry me away_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Oohhh oh yeah, yeah_

_(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)_

_Ahh ohhh_

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you"_

"I'm so glad you've help me, Danny"

"Well you always help me."

**( http // / watch?vIZev5Xhj9-Q ) (and her is the one from the episode) ( http // / watch?v6CqZkfpPa4g )**

"Danny:_ If I was a drift on an ocean all alone_

Sam:_ You came and rescued me_

_When I was far from home_

Both:_ Rush of love around my heart_

_Just as I fell apart_

Both:_ Nobody ever cared as much for me _

Danny:_(as much for me)_

Both:_ Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

Sam:_ Ooo ya_

Danny:_ Careful, we're fragile and easily we break_

Sam:_ In your arms I'm certain _

_It's all the love we make_

Both:_ Rush of love around my heart _

_Just as you take my hand_

Both:_ Nobody ever cared as much for me _

Danny:_ (as much for me)_

Both:_ Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

Sam:_ I'll write you name in_

_Stars across the sky _

Danny:_ (stars across the sky)_

Sam:_ We'll drift away in_

_To each others eyes_

_Hey ya _

Danny:_(Hey ya) _

Sam:_ Hoy ya ya ya ya ya, oh ya ya_

Both:_ Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

Sam:_ Nobody ever cared as much for me _

Danny:_ (as much for me)_

Both:_ Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked the pieces and put me back together again_

Danny:_ Nobody ever cared as much for me _

_(as much for me)_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

Both:_ You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again "_

"So why did toy dated him if he hit and cheated on you?" Danny ask Sam while cuddling with her on his bed. **(A/N Don't think nasty thought you perverts lol)**

"I was kinda forced... well more guilt. You see, his dad is the only doctor who could help my grandma."

"What's wrong with you grandma?"

"She has a tumor in her kidneyand she has her kidney removebecause it was to small and deep to remove the tumor. But her treatment wasn't working. But the only one that work were the one Elliot's Dad gave her so my parents asked me back then and they asked me now. Back then I thought he could help me forget about you but I was wrong, and I'm glad. I just don't know how to break it to them."

"We can tell them together."

Danny kisses Sam

In theGhost Zone. "See all is according to plan Isabella" Clockwork told Isabella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hoped you like it. This chapter is dedicated to my mom who had her kidney remove because of a tumor back in 2005. She is the most hard working mom I've ever known. I love her. That god she is fine now. Please review. :D** Love you guys


	11. Overprotected

1 **Hey Guys. I know it's been a while but I've been a little busy and a lot of family problems has been happening. I hope everyone had a Great Holiday. (LOL I started typing this in January) I got a New iPod filled with a lot more songs, so the story might be longer then I expected from when I first started writing this. I hope that's okay. Well in this chapter the songs that will be included are "We'll Awaken" by Christy Carlson Romano... "She's a Rebel" by Green Day... "Misery Business"by Paramore... "Change the World" by idk know who sings it, I just like the song lol... "Waste my time" By Alexz Johnson feat. Shay... "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood ... "Overprotected" by Britney Spears "Anyone but me" by Christy Carlson Romano ... "Glamorous" by Fergie "Save the last Dance for me" by Michael Buble ... "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton ( I like the original version better.) ... "How I go" by Yellowcard... and"Life of a Salesman" by Yellowcard. I hope you guys like the chapter. IDK if I'll update soon. I have other stories to write. Don't forget to review.**

**I do not own DP or these songs. Blah Blah Blah**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Danny went to pick up Sam at her house so they can walk to school together. Both of them knew that everyone would be talking about this all day. It still felt kind of weird to both of them. They were just friends yesterday day morning and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend. They knew it would fade. Danny finally spoke. "Are you scared to hear what people will say"

"Of coarse but we can't stop them"

**( http :// youtube. com / watch?vjdd8RmHSr0 )**

"_Here in the darkness I feel you at night,_

_Knowing that your there makes everything right._

_We have been waiting as time has gone by,_

_Were waiting for something held deep in the night._

_Were shining out oh its meant to be,_

_When really we should let it free._

_We'll awaken,_

_When you feel it in your soul._

_When you taste it,_

_That's when we will reach our goal._

_I will have to break through,_

_save me I will rescue you._

_This mystery we cant hide,_

_I see it in your eyes._

_Plans we made are broken,_

_love we feels unspoken._

_But today we'll show the world,_

_what we both know._

_Than we'll awaken,_

_When you feel it in your soul._

_When you taste it,_

_That's when we will reach our goal._

_Yeah!_

_We'll awaken._

_All my life I've been dreaming of you._

_But now I'm ready._

_Can't you feel it in your soul._

_When you taste it,_

_That's when we will reach our goal._

_We'll awaken,_

_When you feel it in your._

_Feel it in your,_

_Feel it in your soul ."_

Sam and Danny walked into school holding hands. Everyone was so confused. Paulina goes up to them. "You dumped me, for that ugly bitch?"

Danny stepped up to Paulina's face. His eyebrows narrowed. "And you cheated on me for a lying scum bag. But who looks more like a slut? Come on Paulina, Tell me who?"

"Ugh, Danny I don't give a fuck what you call me. I'm Perfect. What do you see in her?" Paulinaput her hands on her hips

**( http :// www. livevideo. com / video / EAD015237933413190DF0BD0D020B74C /sam-s-a-rebel.aspx )**

"_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,Missing link on the brink,_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago,_

_To Toronto,_

_She's the one that they,_

_Call old whatsername,_

_She's the symbol,_

_Of resistance,_

_And she's holding on my,_

_heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming,_

_What I'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate,_

_Is she trouble,_

_Like I'm trouble?_

_Make it a double,_

_Twist of fate,_

_Or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution,_

_The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation,_

_That I just can't defy,_

_Nothing comes to mind_

_She sings the revolution,_

_The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation,_

_That I just can't define,_

_Well nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink,_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink,_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel_

_and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel_

_and she's dangerous"_

Sam finally said something she finally wanted to say. "Yeah right. I didn't know that whore's were perfect. There's always a flaw.

**( http :// www. youtube. com / watch?vaCyGvGEtOwc )**

"_I'm in the business of misery,_

_let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine, _

_she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_she finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie,_

_he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks we had caught on fire._

_she's got it out for me, _

_but I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa..._

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa..._

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't never matter,_

_people never change._

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, _

_I'm sorry that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, _

_we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey,_

_but I passed up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_they want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, _

_I refuse, _

_I refuse!_

_Whoa..._

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa..._

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving you._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa..._

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa..._

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

Paulina just stood there in shock. But once more went back to her usual smug face and said. "Whatever you loser" And just walked away.

"Well now that's over, We both have to talk to both of our parents" Danny told Sam while open his locker.

Sam and open her locker "Why both?" The goth questioned.

"Well I need the support of my parents to go to this program they really don't want me to go to." Danny grabs both Sam's hands. " and yours."

Sam closes her locker. She steps forward and kisses Danny. "Of coarse"

"Thanks Sam. I really wanna change the world." Danny looks down. "But Sometimes even when I saving our town... I don't think I can.

"Yes you can Danny. You know what I do when I protesting?"

**( http // www.youtube. com /watch?vuUvTrCJjMgg )**

"_Sometimes I get that overwhelming feeling_

_So sad the faces on TV_

_If I tried to make a difference_

_Would it help anyway?_

_But then I stop and to myself I say_

_So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out!_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Sometimes I feel a little helpless_

_Seems like I can't do a thing_

_But anything is possible_

_Just you wait and see_

_Good things happen if you just believe_

_So you wanna change the world?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out!_

_Give a little more_

_Some day, somehow_

_Gonna take that step_

_Because time is ticking away_

_Right here, right now_

_Before it's too late_

_Gonna face tomorrow today_

_oh_

_Yeah_

_Don't you wanna change the world?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out!_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_So you wanna change the world?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out!_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?"_

"Are you sure about us?"

"Are you having doubts Danny?"

"NO!, I'm just... I just don't want to be a nobody boyfriend."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vY4gnSz4p7s )**

Sam: "_Friends are telling me I lost my mind _

_When I hooked up with you _

_Maybe that's true _

_Said that I'll wake up one day _

_Asking what did I do _

_Maybe that's true too _

_When I'm with you everything's alright _

_All I know is how I feel _

_When you're with me _

_Waste my time, waste my time _

_Not so sure that I'll be yours _

_And baby you could be mine _

_It's all about hanging out _

_Cause you know how to waste my time _

_Nothing like an empty day _

_With no where to be _

_You're right there with me _

_Laughing as the world goes by _

_How we let the day _

_Moving way too fast _

_Cause when I'm with you I don't really care _

_What they all want me to be _

_I just want you beside me _

_Waste my time, waste my time _

_Not so sure that I'll be yours _

_And baby you could be mine _

_It's all about hanging out _

_Cause you know how to waste my time _

Danny: _Call me Dan or the M-I-C _

_When you listenin' to me _

_You be listenin' to b bumpin' _

_To the rhythm they'll be given _

_When we hit em with the beats on the streets _

_Don't forget the way we livin', yo_

Sam: _Waste my time_

Danny: _You girl on the other side of the wall _

Sam: _Waste my time_

_I like the way you move your body, and if you fall _

Sam: _Not so sure that I'll be yours_

_I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground_

Sam: _Baby you could be mine_

_I'm feeling your sound _

Sam: _It's all about _

Danny: _Yeah girl, it's all about_

Sam: _Hanging out _

Danny: _You know, we hanging out_

Sam:_ Cause you know how to waste my time _

Sam: _Waste my time _

Danny: _Wasting my time_

Sam: _Waste my time _

Danny: _Yeah, yeah_

Sam: _Not so sure that I'll be yours _

_But baby you could be mine _

Danny: _You could be mine_

Sam: _It's all about _

Danny:_ Yeah girl, it's all about_

Sam: _Hanging out _

Danny: _We hanging out_

Sam: _Cause you know how to waste my time _

Danny: _Wasting my time_

Sam: _Ohh, you know how to waste my time"_

Walking the corner is Valerie and Tucker. "Look at the. They look so happy" Valerie tells Tucker.

**( http // www. youtube. com / watch?v-nRGC720Qak )**

"_Ever ever after_

_Storybook endings_

_Fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside_

_We want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart_

_It's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit_

_We all want to make it to_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion_

_Wear your heart on your sleeve (ever after)_

_Sometimes you reach what's realest_

_By making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up_

_Being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you_

_It's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours_

_If you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart_

_Feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's_

_A brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted_

_You just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_oh oh oh_

_For ever ever after" _

"Did I just sing?" Valerie asked Tucker.

"Yes. That was weird, but it was beautiful."

"NO ot wasn't"

"Trust me."

"But why did I?"

That night. Danny went over Sam's House.

"Okay, This dinner is really important for both of us."

"I know Sam. I know they don't like me but.."

"They're a bit overprotected"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vfAYHaH3B9o )**

" _Spoken:_

_I need time, (time)_

_(Love)_

_Joy_

_(Joy)_

_I need space_

_(Love)_

_I need me_

_(Action)_

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so damn protected_

_There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say what a girl is to do?_

_God need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I tell them what I like_

_What I want_

_And what I don't_

_But every time I do_

_I stand corrected_

_Things that I've been told_

_I can't believe what I hear about the world_

_I realize I'm overprotected_

_There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say what a girl is to do?_

_God I need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I need time_

_Love_

_I need space (this is it this is it)_

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I want what what I'm gonna (I need)_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say (no no)_

_Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_(action)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I don't need nobody telling me just what i wanna_

_What i want, what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say (no no)_

_Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You'll find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected"_

"Wait in the living room while I tell them about me and Elliot."

Sam kisses Danny and walks into her father study. Her parents and her Grandmother were in there.

"Hello Samantha."

"Hi Mother, and it's Sam."

"Samantha" He father puts his news paper down, then back up. "Where's Elliot?"

"Um... Dad that is what I wanted to talk to you about...uh... I broke up with him."

Jeremy slams the paper on his desk. "You DID WHAT! Why? You know his father doesn't want to help your Grandmother."

"I know but..."

"Leave the poor girl alone. If his father doesn't want to help us, them bad karma for him."

"But why Sammy? You were finally changing for the better." Pam told her daughter.

"No mom, you wanted me to change."

**(http // youtube. com / watch?vk--q2bDqqoM )**

"_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_GET TO BE_

_nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,_

_wooooo_

_To wear my old jeans_

_To eat a whole cake_

_Feel the sun on my feet_

_Be quiet, be crazy_

_Be anything I want to be_

_Dance around in my underwear_

_To walk by myself_

_Do nothing all day_

_To eat a whole cake_

_Be cranky with frosting_

_No cameras_

_No pressures_

_No phonies_

_No hairjam_

_No people who think that they know me but don't_

_No bleb from shoes_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_woooo woooo_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_GET TO BE_

_nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,_

_na.na.na.,nanana,woooo_

_To stay in one place_

_To sleep until 3_

_To meet a nice guy who likes me for me_

_No cameras_

_No preesures_

_No phonies_

_No hairjam_

_No people who think that they know me but don't_

_No bleb from shoes_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_woooo woooo_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_woooo woooo_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_GET TO BE"_

"Mom, He was cheating on me... again. But that doesn't matter because I'm going out with Danny. And I love him. I know you don't like him, but I tried it your way and look where it got me."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vC7xYyLRXtcw )**

"Oh oh oh,

yeah, yeah.

_We never seem to get along._

_You're always right,_

_I"m never wrong._

_Wish that you could see the way see it._

_I say left,_

_You say right._

_You say day_

_And I say night._

_You may have your dream,_

_But I can't be it._

_So..._

_Don't try to change me,_

_Cause I'm not you._

_I walked a mile in your shoes,_

_Learned a lot,_

_I was amused,_

_But I can't be anyone but me._

_I can change what I wear,_

_Change the color of my hair,_

_But I can't be anyone but me._

_If you could try to understand,_

_You'd see who_

_I really am._

_I just want to make_

_My own decisions._

_You try to make_

_Me someone else,_

_But I've got to be myself._

_Don't wanna have to ask for your permission._

_So..._

_Don't try to change me,_

_Because I'm not you._

_I walked a mile in your shoes,_

_Learned a lot,_

_I was amused,_

_But I can't be anyone but me._

_I can change what I wear,_

_Change the color of my hair,_

_But I can't be anyone but me._

_Now that we've_

_found a way to start_

_to be just who we are,_

_It doesn't have to be so hard,_

_Now that we've come so far._

_I'm proud of you,_

_You're proud of me._

_Together we will see_

_All the missing pieces of this_

_Wild and crazy mystery!_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah yeah._

_Oh yeah,_

_Anyone but me._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah yeah._

_Anyone but me._

_I walked a mile in your shoes,_

_Learned a lot,_

_I was amused,_

_But I can't be anyone but me._

_I can change what I wear,_

_Change the color of my hair,_

_But I can't be anyone but me_

_No, I can't be anyone but me_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah yeah._

_Anyone but me_

_Anyone but me._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah yeah._

Oh yeah

_Anyone but me._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah yeah._"

" Ypu can say that again." Sam's Grandmother told her. "As for you trying to change my dear Granddaughter. Sam got get Danny and we'll have a nice dinner."

At the dinner table. It was really quiet.

Finally Sam's dad spoke. "So... Daniel, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Danny finished taking a sip from his glass of water. "Well (Danny clears his throat) Mr. Manson, I have nothing but respect for your daughter and I would never hurt Sam the way Elliot did."

"That is great to hear Daniel."

"So Sammy Kins... have you told Danny about your 'Masquerade Cotillion Ball'."

"Mother don't" Sam said with an a aggressive tone.

"I'm sorry a Cotillion?" Danny asked.

"It's this party where rich parents pay to see there kids to dance."

"Sammy you know that's not true. It's when debutantes are presented to society."

" High society if you ask me" Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"Samantha!"

"What it is."

"Anyways, So since Elliot is out of the picture. Are you going to go Daniel?"

"Mom, I'm sure Danny had better things to do..."

"No, Sam. I want to go."

"Really ?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yes" He responded.

"See Sammy. No trouble at all. By the way we'll go to shopping for your tux tomorrow after your lessons."

**( http // youtube. com /watch?vmewU5J38nDg )**

Sam:_"The weekends almost done_

_The moon is low in the sky_

_I feel like goin out_

_Before the night passes by_

_I won't just sit around_

_When life becomes a drag_

_I dance_

_I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_I like that drum when it goes boom ta boom ta boom_

_Let's dance_

_What the weekend_

_What the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance_

_(Move your whole body)_

_(Let's start the party)_

_Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy_

_I need someone to dance with me baby_

_(Dance)_

_The musics on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_My favorite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_

_We'll dance_

_Come on_

_Let's dance_

_What the weekend_

_What the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance_

_(Move your whole body)_

_(Let's start the party)_

_Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy_

_I need someone to dance with me baby_

_(Dance)_

_Keep movin!_

_Crank it up!_

_Yeah_

_When the night says hello_

_Yeah get ready to go_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it loose_

_Yeah you got no excuse_

_Just take a chance_

_Get out on the floor and dance_

_Let's dance_

_What the weekend_

_What the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance_

_(let's dance)_

_And let's start the party_

_Let's dance_

_What the weekend_

_What the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance_

_(Move your whole body)_

_(Let's start the party)_

_As soon as my album goes number one_

_We'll be livin like a roller with 40 diamonds -ha"_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manson, I forgot to ask. When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

After Dinner. Sam had to go to Danny's house.

"Mom I'm going to Danny's."They walked out. "That went better then I thought."

"Same why didn't you tell me about the Cotillion?"

"I didn't think you care."

"Of coarse I care"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vVY60CkP1qAc )**

"_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the candle light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

_Oh I know that the musics fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much._

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he take you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me._

_Oh I know that the musics fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me._

_Oh you make me promise that you save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_the very last dance for me."_

"I know.. Danny?"

"Yeah"

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Danny enter his house. "Dad"

"Yeah, son."

"WE have to talk... I'm going to that program."

"NO!"

"Yes I am Dad. I can do it."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?ve4GiCzDUTX0 )**

"_I have often dreamed _

_Of a far-off place _

_Where a hero's welcome _

_Will be waiting for me _

_Where the crowds will cheer _

_When they see my face _

_And a voice keeps saying _

_This is where I'm meant to be _

_I'll be there someday _

_I can go the distance _

_I will find my way _

_If I can be strong _

_I know ev'ry mile _

_Will be worth my while _

_When I go the distance _

_I'll be right where I belong _

_Down an unknown road _

_To embrace my fate _

_Though that road may wander _

_It will lead me to you _

_And a thousand years _

_Would be worth the wait _

_It might take a lifetime _

_But, somehow, I'll see it through _

_And I won't look back _

_I can go the distance _

_And I'll stay on track _

_No, I won't accept defeat _

_It's an uphill slope _

_But I won't lose hope _

_'Til I go the distance _

_And my journey is complete _

_But to look beyond the glory _

_Is the hardest part _

_For a hero's strength _

_Is measured by his heart _

_Like a shooting star _

_I will go the distance _

_I will search the world _

_I will face its harms _

_I don't care how far _

_I can go the distance _

_'Til I find my hero's welcome _

_Waiting in your arms _

_I will search the world _

_I will face its harms _

_'Til I find my hero's welcome _

_Waiting in your arms" _

"I don't want you to screw..."

"What? My life on a dream life you.? What about the stories you told me when I was little."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vSUjtNT8T1xE&featurerelated )**

Jack: "_I could tell you the wildest of tales_

_My friend the giant and traveling sales_

_Tell you all the times that I failed_

_The years all behind me_

_The stories excelled._

_And I'm drying out_

_Crying out_

_This isn't how I go_

_I could tell you of a man not so tall_

_Who said life's a circus and so we are small_

_Tell you of a girl that I saw_

_I froze in the moment and she changed it all_

_And I'm drying out_

_Crying out_

_This isn't how I go_

_Hurry now_

_Lay me down_

_And let these waters flow_

_Flow..._

_Son I am not everything you thought that I would be_

_But every story I have told is part of me_

_You keep the air in my lungs_

_Floating along as a melody comes_

_And my heart beats like timpani drums_

_Keeping the time while a symphony strums_

_And I'm drying out_

_Crying out_

_This isn't how I go_

_Hurry now_

_Lay me down_

_And let these waters flow..._

_Flow..._

_Let it flow_

_Let it flow_

_Son I am not everything you thought that I would be_

_But every story I have told is part of me_

_Son I leave you now but you have so much more to do_

_And every story I have told is part of you "_

""Dad, you're my hero."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vzOGynO-e8o )**

"_What's a dad for dad?_

_Tell me why I'm here dad_

_Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad_

_Everything is fine dad_

_Proud that you are mine dad_

_Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man_

_Father I will always be_

_That same boy that stood by the sea_

_And watched you tower over me_

_Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

_What's a dad for dad?_

_Taught me how to stand, dad_

_Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad_

_Listen when you talk, dad_

_Follow where you walk, dad_

_And you know that I will always do the best I can_

_I can_

_Father I will always be (always be)_

_That same boy that stood by the sea_

_And watched you tower over me (over me)_

_Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

_The same as you_

_Father I will always be_

_That same boy that stood by the sea_

_And watched you tower over me_

_Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

_(When I am a dad, dad_

_I'm gonna be a good dad_

_Do the best you could, dad_

_Always understood, dad_

_Taught me what was right, dad_

_Opened up my eyes, dad_

_Glad to call you my, dad_

_Thank you for my life, dad)"_

"Fine San. You can go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I'm late. SO I need a favor. If you can think of an idea on what kind of program Danny might want to go to. Please tell me and I'll give you Credit. Don't forget to review,**


	12. Three Wishes

1**Hey Guys. I"m back. Sorry that the last chapter was so long. Well Please review. The songs in this chapter the songs that will be... "Reflection" by Christina Aguilera... "Stab my Back" by All American Rejects... "Who am I fooling" by Alexz Johnson... "Love to burn (remix)" by Alexz Johnson & Tim Rozon... "Secret" by The Pierces... and "Three Wishes" by The Pierces. I hope you like this chapter. BTW I got the idea of Sam's dress and the cotillion from Gossip Girl. ( http // www. gossipgirlonline. com / gallery / displayimage.php?album72&pos317 ) Here's the best pic I could find.**

**I do not own DP or these songs. Blah Blah Blah**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the night of the Cotillion. Sam and Danny had worked so hard this entire week. But finally it was the night. Sam was looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a gold strapless ballroom dress with floral beading. Her hair was in a ponytail with curls. Her mark matched her dress.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vSnXTH88AHqM )**

"_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now_

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

"Sammy, Danny's here." Sam's mother yelled.

"Coming" Sam said grabbing her mask and putting it on.

Sam went down the stairs. She look like Belle. No one in the house could take their eyes off her.

"Wow" That's all Danny could say. Danny was wearing a black tux with a gold tie cummerbund. To top it off with a black mask. Sam's mom had gotten him everything.

"Thank you" Sam told him.

"Aww you both look like a Prince and a Princess." Sam's Dad told them.

"Thanks Dad."

"Let's get going."

They arrives the Amity Suite where the Cotillion was held.. "Look Danny, The Pierces are performing."

"Hey I have a surprise for you after this." Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"Well look who it is. Daniel and Samantha"

Sam and Danny turned around to find... "Elliot" Sam looked at his date. "Where's Paulina?"

"Oh she was a one time thing. Cara is my date for this wonderful evening" Elliot said kissing Cara on the cheek. "You had your chance."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vrcY6nVcSbU0 )**

Elliot:_ "Now we're broken on the floor_

_She just wants me to share her_

_It hasn't been this way before_

_She just wants me to dare her_

_The phone rings_

_And she screams_

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

_And every time he held you close_

_Yeah, were you thinking of me_

_When I needed you the most_

_Well I hope that you're happy_

_The phone rings_

_And she screams_

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_I hope that love he gave you_

_Was just enough to save you_

_You nearly broke my heart_

_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_It never was enough to do_

_It hasn't done a lot for you"_

"Oh Please Elliot. Come on Danny, they'll be announcing who's escorting me.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vwzS53ng8C7k )** **(Sam is thinking this)**

"_My skin doesn't fit,_

_my world seems so hollow_

_I feel like a fraud_

_and that's a bitter pill to swallow_

_Sometimes it hits me right between the eyes_

_Everyone can see through my disguise_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_All alone in the mirror_

_All alone on the shelf_

_I'm trying to hold on to a little piece of myself_

_Doesn't anybody realize_

_Even I don't buy my own disguise_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_There's a part of me that's fighting back_

_There's a part of me that knows_

_When I'm pouring out my heart_

_I'm still putting on a show_

_Who am I fooling_

_in a make-believe world_

_Who am I fooling_

_so easy to replace_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_Who am I fooling_

_I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world_

_And who am I fooling_

_I'm just a wannabe so easy to replace_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_Pretending I'm a perfect girl"_

"Our next lady is Miss. Carr Dennings, escorted by Mr. Elliot Mathews. Cara want to go Harvard and become doctor."

"(Cough) Bull shit (cough) She's a whore (cough)"

"What was that Miss Manson."

"I said please continue reading her card."

"The reason why she wants to become a doctor is to become a big star in the porn films... .wait a second. MISS. DENNINGS!!!!!!"

"Moving on" Sam said pushing Cara with her face in shocked her mouth hanging.

"Miss. Samantha Elizabeth Manson, escorted by Mr. Daniel James Fenton. Samantha wants to go to NYU and help the environment. Now miss. Manson and her date will sing s a duet."

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vLq7AGYS-BtI )**

"Sam: _Ooooo mmmmm_

Danny: _Have you got love to burn_

_Kisses for days_

_Don't you wanna grab onto something real and never let it get away_

_And if it comes true_

_I'd only have love to burn for you_.

Sam:_ I've see you falling_

_in and out of things_

_your heart heats up_

_your heart gets cold_

_lights up and yerns again_

_What's your story_

_I don't want a flash of glory_

_Then the crash_

_the what was that_

_and why did i fall so fast_

_Slow down_

_We've got time_

_I need to know_

_that your all mine_

_Have you got love to burn_

_Kisses for days_

_Don't you wanna grab onto something real and never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn_

_Time to waste_

_Cause I've waited far too for the spark to become a flame _

Danny: _And if it comes true_

_I'd only have love to burn for you_.

Sam: _I can live without happy by myself_

_But you get to me_

_You make me feel like there is no one else_

_What you doin'_

_Leaving hearts in ruins_

_Can't you see_

_For us to be_

_That just won't fly with me_

_Slow down_

_Let's get it right_

_Make it last_

_Let's start tonight_

_Have you've got a love to burn?_

_Kisses for days?_

_Don't you wanna grab onto something real_

_And never let it get away?_

_I don't have a love to burn_

_Time to waste_

_'Cause I've waited far too long_

_For the spark to become a flame_

Both: _And if it comes true_

_I only have a love to burn._

Sam: _For you_

_I'd see it through_

_If I was sure you'd feel this way for me_

_It's gotta be_

_Much more than anything we say or loved_

_To ever last_

_I need to it's not just touch and go_

_That you are here to stay_

_Here to stay_

_That you are here to stay_

_Tonight we wont_

_let anything get_

_in our way_

_hmmmm._"

Every claps for about a minute. Everyone got into two lines, so that evrone would be nect to their dates. The Pierces started singing.

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vd-2k0qaWCgU )**

"_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

"Elliot keeps staring at you" Danny told Sam.

"Soooo... Switch"

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Hello Samantha"Elliot said with a grin.

_Why do you smile_

_Like you've been told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you have sworn to keep it_

"Ugh I had to switch to you...switch."

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

"Sam, I'm serious. I think he still wants you."

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Cause everybody tells_

_Everybody tells…_

"Danny you're crazy... Crap switch."

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

"Ugh... You again."

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

"How's you grandmother Samantha?"

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

"You're an ass... switch"

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

"Oh yeah he has a crush on me after what he said."

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

"What?"

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

"No, I'm not telling you."

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

"Why?"

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

"Cause you'll beat him up."

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

"Cause I'm right"

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of the m is dead…_

"NO!!!!"

_[spoken_

_Alison?_

_- Yes, Katherine._

_I have something I want to tell you, but_

_you have to promise to never tell anyone._

_- I promise._

_Do you swear on your life?_

_- I swear on my life._

_[end spoken_

"_Switch"_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

Sam switch backed to Danny

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

"Sam I know"

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Just shut up and get ready to bow"

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead..._

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is… Dead."_

"NOW!" and everyone bowed.

"Fine. Sam I"m sick of it."

"Danny!." Sam ran out to the garden after him. It was dark. She saw Danny under a gazebo and white Christmas lights came on all around him. "What is this?"

"I told I had a surprise"

**( http // youtube. com / watch?vAF6F-6FeEdc )**

"_We'd be so less fragile_

_If we're made from metal_

"I had to do anything to get you out here. May I have this dance?"They start dancing

_And our hearts from iron_

_And our minds from steel_

_And if we built an army_

_Full of tender bodies_

_Could we love each other_

_Would we stop to feel_

"How did you get The Pierces for a private song?"

_And you want three wishes:_

_One to fly the heavens_

_One to swim like fishes_

"They're on break."

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You say you want to know her like a lover_

_And undo her damage, she'll be new again_

_Soon you'll find that if you try to save her_

_It will lose her anger_

_You will never win_

"_Wow Danny."_

"_Shh" Danny and Sam started kissing._

_And you want three wishes:_

_You want never bitter_

_And all delicious_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You want three wishes:_

_One to fly the heavens_

_One to swim like fishes_

_You want never bitter_

_And all delicious_

_And a clean conscience_

_And all it's blisses_

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses_

_You want soft and gentle and never vicious_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away"_

"This is perfect."

From above. "A little too perfect." Vlad said angry

Sam and Danny felt the moment and started kissing again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know short but I hoped you liked it. Please review. Faster you review the faster I type. Good night lol.**


	13. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Hey guys. I know, I know it's been years but I am not done with this story. I just read the A/N for "She's No Angel" for why I was gone. I had to rewrite the rest of the chapters because the songs were young and cheesy and I am almost 19 years old and listen to mature music, but I did keep a lot of them.I'm telling you this now, this was my favorite chapter I first wrote and couple years ago but my writing style has changed so much. But I'm writng it how I originally wrote it in later chapters you will see a bigger difference so please bare with me. And I will not be putting the youtube links anymore. Lol I'm way too lazy haha. The songs will be Fearless by Taylor Swift, Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale, Our Song by Taylor Swift, Confession of a Broken Heart by Lindsey Lohan (The only song I ever liked by her), and Love Story by Taylor Swift. All songs sang by Sam. I did have a duet and Danny sing in this chapter but it was Jo Bros and that was back when I was in love with them. Now I'm over it.**

**I Do Not own DP…. Butch still does. Or these songs**

**~*~**

Sam and Danny we're leaving the ball. She sat in Danny's car smiling at him. She noticed the rain hitting the window.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it remember it

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless"  


Sam had a flashback from her and Danny's third date.

_  
"Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless."  
_

Flashback ends

_  
"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless"_

"You know Danny that was so sweet of you." Sam blushed

Danny played it cool "It was nothing. I just asked then for a favor."

"No not that. For everything you have done for me. It means a lot to me." Sam put her hand on Danny's face.

"As much as I don't like dancing, it was fun."

"Don't lie Daniel James Fenton" Sam smirked

Danny chuckled "I'm not lying" Danny took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Sam. "You Sam you look beautiful"

Sam giggled "Even wet?

Danny smiled "Yes, even wet"

"_It's just you and me and there's no one around  
Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe, but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there_

_When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

You hear what I say, when I don't say a word  
You are my rising sun, you're the place I run

You know how it hurts 

_When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you  
There's no me without you  
No me without you

And when you say baby it's gonna get better, I believe you  
And I wish that somehow I could see me the way you do  
With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

No me without you  
No me without you, no no... no"

Sam smiled "You know what cheesy? We don't have a song."

"Well our song can be rh slamming screen door when sneak out late, and I tap on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your Mom don't know  
Our song can the way you laugh. You know on first real date, man, I thought to myself. I didn't kiss her, and I should have."

Sam laughed "Wow Danny, that cheesiest thing I've ever heard. You sound like a Taylor Swift song."

Danny pulled up to Sam's house. He got out of the car and open Sam's door. Sam and Danny stood there looking into each other's eyes. "Well… I have to get inside. But I'll be dreaming of you" Sam smiled.

Danny laughed "And you call me cheesy."

Sam playfully hit his arm. "Night Daniel"

"Night Samantha"

Sam chuckled and walked inside. Sam looks at a bunch of roses around her and read the note. Sam takes out her phone and dials Val's number. "Hey Val…. Yeah I'll tell you what happen."

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song"

Sam laughed. She stop when she heard yelling coming from her parents study.

**Flashback**

_**Sam's parents are fighting. **_

"_**I'M LEAVING" Jeremy Manson yelled at Pamela Manson.**_

**Flashback Ends**

"STOP YELLING" Sam yelled entering the study.

"Sammykins we didn't know you were home." Pamela said looking down.

"Oh Please Mom"

"Samantha you do not talk to your mother like that. Ever since…" Jeremy stopped. "You've changes"

"Ever since what _Dad?_" Ever since you left. That the day you left, I was a good preppy girl and the day you come back I became a GOTH FREAK! Tell me dad, why did I cut you out of my photos? Why didn't you call once, or write? Why did I cut myself for an entire year?" Sam showed her parents her scars and ran upstairs.

"I'll talk to her" Jeremy said.

Jeremy enters his daughter's room. He sees her ripping up her pictures of him

**Flashback**

_**Sam sitting by her window seeing if the mail man came. She's wearing a blue polo shirt with a while short skirt, a white headband, and light blue knee high socks. Her hairs was past her chest.**_

"_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
Family in crisis that only grows older.  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?"_

**Flashback Ends**

Sam stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, sitting on her bed.

"_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am broken, but I am hoping."_

Sam turns around to see her father. He walks towards her and sits on her bed.

"_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am crying, a part of me's dying.  
And these are, these are, the  
confessions of a broken heart!"_

**Flashback**

_**Sam is in her father's closet. She takes a sweater off the hanger and puts it on**_

"_And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater.  
I dream of another you, one who would never.  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces."_

_**Sam walks to her room. He stands in front of her vanity. She sees a pair of scissors and picks them up. She starts cutting her hair piece by piece very short. After she finished she places the sharp point of the scissors on her arm and cuts herself**_

"_Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed."_

**Flashback Ends**

"_So, why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

_  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!"_

Sam started hitting Jeremy in the chest

"_I don't know you, but I still want to."_

Sam pushed her father hard.

_  
"Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions....!!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart_

_I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I ... I ... I ..."_

Sam hugged her father tight

"_I love you_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are the confessions of a broken heart!_

Ohh ... yeah"

Sam cried into her father's chest

**Flashback**

"_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter"_

_**You see Jeremy coming out of a cab. He hugs his wife tight. As he looks up, standing at the front door, he sees his perfect daughter with short hair, wearing black clothes, and a scowl on her face.**_

**Flashback Ends**

"I am so sorry Sammy" Jeremy said with tears running down his face

"I don't want you to leave dad" Sam sobbed

"I will never leave you again"

"I'm so sorry daddy" Sam whispered

"No sweetheart. All of this was my fault"

"It's…. it's late. I better get to bed"

"Okay. We'll talk in the morning." Jeremy got up and left her bedroom

Sam changed in to her pjs and got into her bed. Sam closed her eyes and was happily in her dream with Danny. **(a/n Sam's dream is like TS's music video)**

"_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you..."

Sam slept with a big smile on her face that night.

~*~

**There is chapter 13 so please review and please NO FLAMES**


End file.
